Tenías Que Ser Tu
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Porque aunque Sirius Black no lo sabía; Draco Malfoy era lo que siempre había necesitado… Contenido SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**"Esta Historia Participa En El I Fest Del Foro La Noble Y Ancestral Casa De Los Black** "

Prompt#80

 _ **Pair:**_ _Sirius Black/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un WI (que pasaría si Voldemort no hubiera existido), con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico), lenguaje subido de tono, Shota y Lemon, estáis advertidos._

 _ **Titilo:**_ _**"**_ _Tenías Que Ser Tu"_

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _Espero que este fic sea de su agrado! es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta parejita linda~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

-¿Es enserio Sirius? ¿Ese es tu regalo?- dijo Lily colocando sus manos sobre su cadera mostrando un ceño bastante más fruncido del que cualquiera esperaría.

-Por supuesto Lily, que Harry se merece lo mejor- dijo jovial mirando a su querido ahijado volando emocionado sobre su nueva escoba de juguete, única en su tipo, mandada a hacer basándose en el prototipo que el mismo hizo, era bastante aerodinámica y con una velocidad mucho mayor de las permitidas para un niño de 6 años; ideal para su cachorro.

Harry reía de lo lindo, mientras James lo vitoreaba a viva voz, siendo reprendido por una extremadamente preocupada Lily Potter que temía que se elevaba demasiado alto.

-¡Pero si es sólo un niño, esa cosa es peligrosa!- Dijo sintiéndose segura solo cuando Harry volvió al suelo. A veces no entendía cómo podía ser tan irresponsable, ni como ella seguía tolerando al mejor amigo de su marido.

-¡Gracias padrino!- exclamó Harry saltando a su regazo- ¡eres el mejor!-

-De nada cachorro- dijo estrechándolo mientras le daba vueltas.

-Esta vez te lucirse Paddy- exaltó James palmeando su hombro, pero cuando los ojos verdes de Lily se clavaron en su espalda, detuvo su exclamación al instante -aunque... creo que debiste de comprar algo más seguro...- dijo como que no quiere la cosa pues para él, si fue el regalo perfecto.

-Oh por favor Prongs que Harry es mi ahijado y tengo todo el derecho a mimarlo y malcriarlo como se me dé la gana- dijo alborotando los cabellos del chiquillo que reía ante las múltiples caras y gestos que le hacía.

-Pero no a tal extremo- Remus trataba con mucho esfuerzo de amenizar el tenso ambiente –feliz cumpleaños Harry- dijo extendiéndole un pequeño regalo envuelto en colorido papel rojo y azul. Como parecía que el ánimo de Lily no regresaba a "estado amistoso", decidió una manobra evasiva para salvar el trasero de Sirius que corría peligro por varios _crucius_ de Lily -Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos Sirius…- dijo señalándole la salida.

El de ojos como la tormenta hizo un puchero, pero accedió a obedecer despidiéndose de todos con una firme promesa que regresaría para ver volar a Harry.

-Espero que me manden pastel ¿eh?-

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Harry sonriendo -y gracias Moony por el libro de dragones-

Ambos despidiéndose con la mano, salieron del Valle de Godric.

* * *

-Sirius… ¿puedes explicarme porque no me dijiste que le regalarías esa escoba costosa a Harry?-

-Porque era una sorpresa Moony, tan simple como eso- dijo colocando sus manos tras su cabeza.

-Pero fue excesivo… lo cual me recuerda otra cosa- el animago arqueó una ceja -¿Puedes explicarme que es esta cosa?- dijo mostrando su muñeca en la que traía un costoso reloj y Sirius sonrió.

-Obviamente es un reloj Moony ¿no me digas que te faltan lentes? porque tendré que decirle al buen Prongs que te dé un par ya que, aquí entre nos, se de buena fuente que tiene todo un cajón con repuestos- le guiñó el ojo pero el otro hombre no le contestó.

-Ya te he dicho que dejes de derrochar el dinero a diestra y siniestra…- conocía ese tono y solo rodó los ojos. Y ahí iba la cantaleta regañona.

-Pero si es ti o alguien a quien quiero ¿qué tiene de malo?- dijo sin comprender ya que ¿de qué le servía haber heredado toda su fortuna si no la podría gastar como le viniera en gana?

-Porque no es algo útil-

-Claro que sí, te da la hora-

-¿Puedes ser serio por una sola vez?- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Era discusión de nunca acabar y por mas gastado que estuviera el tema, siempre regresaban a él sin falta.

-Siempre soy Sirius- Remus torció la boca y lo miró con una advertencia en sus ojos -ok, está bien, seriedad absoluta, Aunque no entiendo porque te molesta tanto que gaste el dinero...-

-Porque no es tuyo, es de tu familia-

Sirius abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante. Siempre le repateaba que le remarcara aquello, ya que bien había cobrado cada galeón con la madre que le tocó.

-Ya deja de ser amargado Remsie. Si te arrugas no sé cómo lidiarás con los celos indescriptibles que tendrás por que se me lanzarán como fieras- dijo seriamente, cambiando de tema drásticamente.

Remus abatido suspiró.

-¿Cómo es posible si tú también te arrugarás?- contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-Claro que no, los Black no nos arrugamos- dijo campante besando su nariz -entonces ¿me perdonas por gastar mi dinero en ti?- dijo rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Tal vez… pero no quiero mucha extravagancia Sirius, lo digo enserio... algo sencillo- dijo casi suplicante. Como ansiaba darle entender que él no necesitaba tanto ostentosidad ni lujo en exceso, un carro último modelo o un yate como el que compró el mes anterior… simplemente con buen trato y su refrescante sonrisa era suficiente.

-Muy bien- dijo besándolo. Pareciera que la discusión había finalizado y menos mal porque ya no tenía ganas de lidiar con un Remus gruñón -¡ahora, vamos a una fiesta!- dijo tirando del brazo del castaño, quien sintiendo que Sirius no había aprendido nada, rodó los ojos dejándose llevar.

 ** _-OoO-6 años después -OoO-_**

Siempre había estado con Remus desde que tenía memoria. Siempre su confiable y leal compañero, tan dulce y astuto, con tanta delicadeza que era imposible no pensar en protegerle.

Desde los once años juntos, desde los quince como pareja, para que en lo que pareciera que fue un instante, Remus simplemente le dijera adiós. Adiós a sus besos, a sus caricias, a las largas tarde que pasaban abrazados viendo una película muggle o simplemente charlando durante horas cuando coincidían en el descanso del trabajo.

" _Pareciera que fue apenas ayer que pasó…"_ pensó descorchando una botella de whisky mientras se paseaba por los desiertos pasillos del 12 de Grimmauld Place.

"Eres un gran hombre" fue lo que le dijo "pero no has madurado a pesar de los años y ya no puedo más…"

Si realmente era un gran hombre entonces ¿porque lo dejó ir? Si todo lo que no es, Remus lo era por los dos, completándolo perfectamente.

-Maldición Sirius esto es una pocilga- exclamó Lily cubriendo su nariz. Ni los había escuchado entrar.

James miraba a su amigo horrorizado como si no lo reconociera. Sabía que no estaba llevando bien las cosas desde que hacía casi 2 meses que Remus se había ido, pero, pensó que tal vez dejándole solo para asimilarlo le ayudaría… pero se había equivocado.

-Bienvenidos al Sirius Inn, siéntense como en casa- dijo a modo de burla haciendo una reverencia – aunque si vienes a sermonearme, allá está la salida…-

-¿Estas borracho?- pronunció cuando lo vio que se iba de lado.

-No… pero creo que con esta si- dijo dándole un trago a su whisky de fuego.

\- Harry y nosotros estamos preocupados por ti Sirius… no puedes seguir así-

-No deberían, estoy súper bien ¿no se nota?- dijo dejándose caer en su sillón mientras encendía su televisor adaptado. Estaba casi seguro que su madre Walburga se estaba retorciendo en su tumba ante tal aparato muggle invadiendo su preciada casa y eso extrañamente le daba un placer insano.

-La verdad no... Parece que hubiera un animal muerto por ahí… ¿desde cuándo no te bañas?- dijo Lily levantando del suelo lo que parecía una ¿cascara de plátano? No tenía idea, pero con un movimiento de varita acomodó lo que pudo.

-Hace un par de días… tal vez era un lunes...- no consideraba que hubiera problema alguno, pues estaba seguro que nadie se moría de suciedad, Además no saldría a pasear por ahí y no había peligro que alguien lo viera en ese estado, así que ¿qué importaba?

-Hoy es sábado, Sirius…- dijo James sentándose a su lado.

-Creo que ya es hora de que aceptes que Remus no volverá... te dio muchos ultimátum y no quisiste hacer nada...- dijo secamente Lily, sabía que si lo sacudía de una forma brusca tendría que reaccionar y salir del hoyo que había cavado alrededor suyo.

-La plática motivacional fue la semana pasada, lo siento Lily, pero llegas tarde-

Nada podría ayudarle en ese punto. Así que cualquier esfuerzo, estaba de más.

 ** _-OoO—2 años después -OoO-_**

Tras perfumarse y arreglarse el cuello de su camisa nueva, acomodó su rizado cabello de esa alborotada manera que lo hacía lucir de un elegante desorden que siempre conseguía darle el aire rebelde que tanto le gustaba y que en los buenos días le conseguía compañía agradable.

En definitiva todo se veía mejor cuando el sol se ocultaba.

Puede que James estuviera en contra de esos lugares de mala muerte en los que se metía, ponerse como una cuba y despertar en lugares extraños que jamás en su vida vio; puede que el alcohol no fuera la mejor manera de aliviar un corazón herido, pero al menos acallaban un poco el dolor constante.

-Jamás seré lo suficientemente bueno… já- le dijo a su reflejo.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado infantil, mucho más de lo que Remus insinuó tiempo atrás; pero estaba vivo, incluso después de esa bola curva que le lanzó el hombre que siempre pensó que sería con el cual compartiría el resto de su vida… pero, en fin, así era la vida.

-Parece que simplemente lo haces para vengarte de alguna forma de él Sirius, Esto debe parar- dijo James tratando de evitar que saliera a tirarse a perder.

-¿Venganza? Si Remus se hizo un coctel con mis sentimientos y lo aderezó con mi alma y corazón. No entiendo porque me vengaría…- dijo saliendo sin mirar atrás.

¿Estaba jodido? Probablemente. 2 años y seguía arrastrándose de la misma manera lamentable, aunque a ratos parecía seguir siendo el hombre divertido y alegre de siempre, por dentro siempre se sentía morir.

 ** _-OoO-1 año después -OoO-_**

-Ya me tengo que ir- le dijo James a su lado hablando por encima de la estruendosa música thrash que envolvía el oscuro ambiente. En las últimas semanas, siempre que podía acompañaba a Sirius para que no hiciera algo de lo que después de arrepentiría.

Aunque parecía que lento, pero seguro se iba recuperando, el problema con la bebida iba en una carrera loca y temía seriamente por su salud y su empleo que pendía de un hilo. Dándole un último trago a su bebida se levantó del banquillo.

-Tantas oportunidades, mi buen amigo- dijo palmeando su hombro con jovialidad –tantas oportunidad que se perderán- dijo inclinando su codo hasta el fondo.

-Por supuesto, pero tendré que pasar, Harry está de regreso y tenemos planeado para mañana ir a ver a los aburridos muggle, digo a la hermana de Lily y su familia- Sirius hizo una mueca -Así que no me puedo desvelar contigo-

-Bueno, que te diviertas- dijo jocoso sabiendo cuanto le repateaba la familia Dursley con su apatía y horror hacia las cosas mágicas -Dile a Harry que cuando regresen lo llevó a donde él quiera que el padrino del siglo invita-

-Considéralo hecho, a Harry le encantará- se despidieron y Sirius decidió quedarse un rato más. Aunque no estaba lo suficientemente perdido y faltaban mínimo 3 botellas para eso, no veía alguien con quien tontear en divertidas pláticas, así que con un leve mareo se dirigió al bartender.

-Dame otro igual- el hombre enseguida se acomidió.

Recargando su cabeza sobre la mesa fijo su vista hacia la puerta. Una pareja joven entró, parecían muy alegres riendo a carcajadas, sosteniéndose el uno del otro como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo no caer y casi sintió envidia pues parecía que en los últimos años por más bebida que eligiera el éxtasis no llegaba.

Un hombre casi tan solitario como él, de unos treinta y tantos que casi cubría toda la puerta entró directamente hacia una de las mesas desocupadas del lugar, dejando ver casi al instante algo que captó su atención.

Un chiquillo con paso distinguido y espalda erguida que era imposible que pasara desapercibido. Su cabello lacio caía desordenado sobre su frente, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos grises que eran resaltados con un oscuro delineado bajo de ellos, miraba a todos lados, como analizando lo que había frente a él.

Aunque se veía relajado, se notaba que no pisaba lugares de mala vida como aquel.

Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, la entallada ropa negra dejaba entrever una alabastrina piel que parecía surreal, como la tela lo envolvía en su tan estrecha cintura, esas piernas largas, ese respingón trasero y demás puntos tan estratégicos que tragar saliva simplemente era imposible.

Al parecer no era el único que estaba devorando con la mirada a aquel peculiar chico, que era demasiado joven para andar por esos rumbos, por ende una rara gema en ese recinto de depredadores.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en su dirección.

-¿Se te perdió algo, bonito?- preguntó recargándose contra la pared evitando que siguiera avanzando y que alguien de los espectadores hiciera un movimiento en falso.

Los ojos grises de abrieron y parpadeó varias veces mirándole de arriba a abajo. Como si tuviera sus reservas, mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior.

Ese bendito gesto que lo hacía lucir tan inocente e indefenso, lo volvió loco.

-No se… tal vez… y creo que podrías ayudarme…-

Probablemente la desinhibición del alcohol fue la que instó a hacer lo que hizo a continuación y el libido encerrado en su jaula de oro durante esos años encontró la llave de su condena obligándolo a prácticamente abalanzarse sobre ese tierno cuerpo que tembló cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Ese agresivo ósculo que lo encendió al instante, con caricias fieras se aferró sin separarse ni medio centímetro. Sus deliciosos labios se movían acompasados a los suyos, entregándose en el acto con su mismo ahínco.

Sirius no creía posible que un chiquillo pudiera besar así ni mucho menos con tanta determinación que se aferraba de su cuello mientras suspiraba bebiéndose su aliento y metía su lengua en su boca.

Pudo sentir como se enrollaba con la suya y él tampoco pensaba darle tregua, mucho menos ahora que sintió un piercing que rosaba toda su humedad.

-Oh Merlín…- murmuró contra sus labios cuando se separaron.

Las pálidas mejillas estaban teñidas de carmesí y los ojos brillantes solamente lo miraban a él.

El rubio jugueteó con su lengua repasando su labio inferior y sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- y ahí estaba la pregunta del millón.

-Por Circe que podría hacerte infinidad de cosas…- dijo 100% seguro de ello, pero, también en una parte de su cerebro, con una vocecita casi siempre ignorada, se levantaba un dilema con su bandera de moralidad.

 _"_ _¿Qué hacer?"_ se preguntó viendo al tan apetecible chico, probablemente de 18 años o menos si se ponía a analizarlo… y el problema no es que dudará si estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, si no que ¿sería capaz de recorrer todo el camino sin arrepentimientos?

-Entonces…- siseó en voz baja pasándole lentamente sus delgados brazos por el cuello -¿Qué te detiene?-

* * *

Como solía pasarle a las personas en ciertas encrucijadas de la vida, decidió arriesgarse en esa oportunidad que sabía que solamente sucedía uno o tal vez dos en tu vida y mandó todo al carajo de mano del chico de ojos grises que aunque se notaba a leguas que no sabía lo que hacía pues con torpes movimientos trataba de desvestirle entre besos y caricias mientras se dirigían en dirección de la salida.

Agradecía que los moteles de la zona estuviera a cada esquina esperando constantes que algo bueno pasará; aunque la verdad, no supo a ciencia cierta cono llegaron a la habitación, porque el chiquillo prácticamente se pegó a su boca en el lobby, rodeándolo con esas Oh tan largas piernas.

Su cuerpo vibró cuando exploró el interior de su entallada camisa, rasgándola por la excitación y la desesperación que sentía por sentir su calidez desnuda en esa piel tan suave que respondía tan plácidamente a sus caricias, que su cabeza nublada por el alcohol se despejada a momentos solo para escuchar más de esos dulces jadeos.

Contra la cama lo empujó deshaciéndose de sus Oh tan ajustados jeans que parecían más una segunda piel que otra cosa. Tal vez no tendría gran delicadeza pues su miembro exigía atención después de su largo sueño, y parecía atento a la acción que estaba por presentarse.

La imagen lánguida de su pequeño amante con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios enrojecidos, mirándole, su esbelto cuerpo desnudo sobre las ásperas sabanas de lino era tan apetecible que apenas y le dio freno a su lujuria para prepararlo no tan gentilmente.

El chico comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente mientras se retorcía, ansiando por más, sus labios pronunciaban palabras inteligibles, en un sensual siseo que lo enloquecía. Acarició un poco sus delicadas piernas levantando una de ellas cuando lo arrastró al borde de la cama. Los ojos grises embriagados de deseo se clavaron en los suyos y con su mano derecha acarició su torso.

Entró en él de una estocada que le supo a gloria, sintiendo la abrumadora calidez invadiéndolo, apresándolo, haciéndole desfallecer casi sintiendo que podía correrse en ese momento.

-Oh mi dios eres tan estrecho...- murmuro contra su frente mientras tenía una perfecta vista del jovencito que contenía sus lágrimas mientras con ambas manos lo apretaba por los hombros.

-N-No te detengas… s-sigue…- pidió con voz entrecortada. Aquello le pareció tan tierno que queriendo aliviar su dolor, besó su frente en una muda promesa de que el dolor menguaría y comenzó a embestirlo.

El choque de sus carnes y el rechinido de la cama hacían ecos en la habitación, siendo sus respiraciones y jadeos la comunicación más larga que tenían. Los largos dedos se enredaban en su cabello y sus labios se deshacían en besos trémulos y ruegos que le pedían por más.

El chico mansamente se dejaba hacer y cambiando nuevamente de posición, lo colocó boca abajo. Las pálidas manos se aferraban a las sabanas mientras Sirius besaba su espalda, apresando sus caderas con firmeza, llegando más adentro, con más fuerza, estimulando su miembro con su mano libre, deleitarnos con sus incontables gemidos.

Terminó dentro de él con un ahogado, y el chico débilmente se dejó caer sobre la cama tras alcanzar su clímax.

Los brazos del rubio se alzaron para jalarlo hacia así y besarlo lentamente. Sus cuerpos sudorosos, junto con sus sonrisas de satisfacción creían que podían darse por bien servidos, pero la noche aún era joven y con sólo encontrarse la diferente gama de gris, ambos supieron que no era suficiente.

La pequeña cómoda, la destartalada mesita, incluso sobre el sillón no dieron tregua alguna.

Cuando Sirius fue a darse un baño, el joven rubio prácticamente salto sobre de él y como no podía decir que no por lo endemoniadamente bien que se sentía, correspondió gustoso la siguiente ronda que siguió hasta el amanecer.

-Gracias… por lo de anoche… me tengo que ir- dijo el chiquillo besando rápidamente sus labios. Ya estaba peinado y arreglado con la ropa de la noche anterior y con asentimiento de cabeza desapareció por el umbral.

Sirius tardó un poco en asimilar aquella súbita desaparición, pero extendiéndose cual estrella de mar sobre la cama sonrió tontamente.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, pero había sido sensacional.

* * *

Tras muchos sueños protagonizados por cierto rubio de increíbles ojos grises, rememorando esa increíble noche donde no tuvo descanso alguno y su pequeño amante se entregó en cuerpo y alma hasta desfallecer y muchas pajas en honor al jovencito desconocido, Sirius se abstuvo de visitar nuevamente aquel bar o cualquier otro.

No es que no ansiara verlo o repetir lo que sea que hubiera sido ese polvo o polvos magistrales, pero, no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría estando enteramente sobrio; aparte, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente jodida por el momento, así que quería hacerle el favor al chico sin nombre y no involucrarlo en el caos que tenía.

Habiendo quedado con Harry de verse en la heladería Fortescue, se alistó y estuvo en el lugar cinco minutos antes de lo acordado.

-¡Sirius!- saludó emocionado Harry abrazándolo.

-¡Cachorro!- le correspondió el efusivo abrazo –cuanto tiempo-

-Pero es por tu culpa- reclamó con un mohín infantil –casi nunca tienes tiempo para mi… no sabes lo solitario que es- dijo con fingida molestia.

-Lo siento Harry, pero ya te compensare, lo prometo- los ojos verdes se iluminaron y asintió -¿de qué vas a querer el helado?-

-Quiero del nuevo sabor de melaza, ¿tú de que vas a pedir?- Sirius se lo pensó un poco.

-Creo que de menta y chocolate…- Harry se dispuso a levantarse para ir a ordenar, pero se detuvo para dejarse caer desganado nuevamente sobre su silla.

-Maldición, ahí está el imbécil de Malfoy y su odiosa familia que parece que siempre están oliendo excremento…- dijo Harry con hastío fulminando con la mirada a las personas que entraban.

Aunque Sirius no conocía al susodicho dueño de todo el odio de su ahijado más que en descripción, sabía que era su deber también detestarle y con divertimiento picó a su cachorro.

-Eh Harry, que le dedicas mucho sentimiento a ese Malfito… ¿no estarás confundiendo tu odio con algo más… romántico?- Harry hizo una mueca de asco.

-Sirius ¡muérdete la lengua! ¡Qué horror! Es como si dijeras que todo el odio que le tienes a Snape es porque secretamente te gusta-

-Ahí si ya no juego Harry, que eso si es blasfemia- dijo alejando el escalofrío que eso le causaba –pero bueno, si quieres, iré a enfrentarme con el chiquillo y diré que te teje de molestar-

-No te atrevas Sirius- dijo Harry horrorizado.

Toda la burla desapareció de su semblante cuando vio a escasos centímetros al archienemigo de su ahijado. Era imposible que fuera él, no podía ser él, pero por la impresión casi se atragante cuando lo vio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado palmeando su espalda.

En definitiva era él. Claro que con el cabello recogido hacia atrás y peinado con demasiada gomina y ya ni hablar de la ausencia de las sombras negras bajo los ojos grises… y la ingenuidad había sido remplazada por indiferencia e iba bordeado por nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy y su prima Narcisa…

-Mierda….- pronunció ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. ¿En que se había metido?

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Nos vemos dentro de una semana para el siguiente capi! 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pair:**_ _Sirius Black/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un WI (que pasaría si Voldemort no hubiera existido), con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico), lenguaje subido de tono, Shota y Lemon, estáis advertidos._

 _ **Titilo:**_ _**"**_ _Tenías Que Ser Tu"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _2/7_

 **Notas de la autora:** Aquí esta el siguiente capi! espero que les guste :D Mil gracias por comentar Murtilla, Raynie07 y Christine C! les mando mil besos~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 _"_ _Mierda, mierda, mierda…"_ repetía en su mente sin encontrar tranquilidad alguna, miraba de soslayo a la aristocrática familia que observaba a todos lados sintiéndose tan llenos de sí mismo, ninguneando a todos los que se encontraban en la heladería que Sirius simplemente quería darse de topes contra la mesa.

¿Cómo su lindo rubio tan apasionado y sumiso, con esas traviesas sonrisas que le dedicó mientas desayunaban o mientras besaba su cuello, tenía que ser ese niñato tan estirado y de apariencia frígida?

Había intuido que su pequeño amante era joven, pero no tanto. _"¡que tiene quince… la edad de Harry!" se_ dijo con tanto horror consigo mismo y aquello no era lo peor, si no el minúsculo detalle de que era el hijo de su prima Narcisa, la dulce y chapada a la antigua Cissa. _"Que me llevan los mil demonios…"_ pensó alborotando sus rizos oscuros como solía hacer cuando se sentía agobiado.

Harry seguía interrogándolo con la mirada sin encontrar respuesta alguna a su extraño comportamiento. Y de hecho no tendría respuesta pues aquello no podía salir a la luz.

Apenas y pudo volver a respirar cuando la familia Malfoy y toda su ostentosidad había salido del lugar, sin embargo su estado de ánimo no había sido el mismo desde entonces.

 _-OoO—1 semana después -OoO- 1er asalto_

Con desgano estaba recargado en la mesa de su recibidor, soplándole a un par de hojas como si aquel pasatiempo (si se le puede llamar como tal) fuera de lo más entretenido del mundo.

Aun no lograba descifrar como sobrellevar aquella ecuación de Polvos demenciales + Su sobrino pomposo Malfoy Jr. + menor de edad… sabía que el resultado era problemas peliagudos si se sabía, aunque intuía que el chiquillo en cuestión no diría palabra alguna, o al menos eso pensaba pues los aurores no habían aparecido en la puerta de su casa a arrestarlo ni nada… así que si el rubiales no mencionaba nada, el sería una tumba.

 _"_ _Y luego está el problema con esta cosa…"_ pensó con hastío arrojando al suelo una carta peculiar venia de Hogwarts no le estaba sentando lo suficientemente bien.

-Dime Prongs- dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo que casualmente había llegado con un pastel, cortesía de Lily Potter -¿no te has sentido como que desearas retroceder el tiempo y evitar cometer un impulso de idiotez?- el de lentes se quedó pensativo rascando su barbilla y asintió.

-Por supuesto… desearía no haberle dicho a Petunia, la hermana de Lily, que parecía guacamaya con zancos cuando fuimos a su casa…- dijo arrugando el ceño al recordar la escena. En definitiva no una de sus mejores intervenciones y la ira de Lily después se lo confirmó al condenarlo a un par de días en el sofá -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada en específico…-Sirius negó con la cabeza antes de estirarse cual felino en su lugar.

Sabía que nada sacaba auto lamentándose y darle vueltas a aquel asunto que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y que hasta donde cabía su calidad moral no repetiría. Así que con una inhalación profunda decidió que lo mejor era pasar la página y olvidar aquello que pasó.

 _"_ _Es lo mejor"_ se dijo poniéndose en pie.

James se alzó de hombros y observó con curiosidad un papel con la firma del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore en el suelo que se apresuró a leer. Su expresión de ironía dio paso a la sorpresa genuina.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros casi zarandeándolo para que revelara la verdad.

-Si te refieres a que es una invitación a un bar nudista, te equivocas, cancelé mi suscripción hace tres semanas…- James sonrió.

-Idiota, ni que quisiera ir a un bar nudista teniendo a alguien como Lily- dijo dándole un codazo amistoso antes de ponerse nuevamente serio. -Creo que deberías de aceptar esto, es una gran oportunidad- agitó la carta en su rostro.

Sirius hizo una mueca rascando su incipiente barba; no estaba seguro con ello. Ser maestro de la mismísima Hogwarts no estaba en sus planes de vida. Puede que la paga fuera interesante, pero no era como se veía en un futuro próximo (ni ningún otro), aparte era muy bueno siendo auror, claro, en sus buenos tiempos…

-Harry estaría encantado de tenerte allá- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona picándole el estómago.

Conocía esa mirada y sabía que su amigo ya se había fijado la meta de convencerle.

-Lo estoy pensando… pero hasta ahorita la balanza dice que no, así que mi querido Prongs, no insistas e invítame a cenar que necesito urgentemente humedecer mi garganta con las dulces uvas de un vinito o un siempre fiel whisky de fuego- dijo guiñándole un ojo y el de lentes solo rodó los ojos.

-Dime que lo vas a pensar-

-Lo estoy haciendo…- dijo buscando entre el reguero de su ropa un abrigo decente.

-Es en serio- Sirius bufó.

-Ok, Ok… es en serio que lo pensaré…- dijo abatido y el ojicafé se dio por bien servido.

De hecho consideraba que había muchos motivos de peso para decir que no… bueno, de hecho solo era uno (pero era colosal si se lo preguntaba); y eso era cierto chiquillo de ojos grises que torció su mundo de diversas maneras... Y si quería olvidarse de él y todo el asunto del bar, no podía volver a verlo, al menos, no tan pronto.

 _-OoO-OoO- 2do asalto_

-Vamos Paddy que te ayudará mucho que trabajes en Hogwarts que en el Ministerio ya sólo te queda el dedito que se fue al mercado para que te echen de patitas a la calle- dijo James por millonésima vez la misma cantaleta pero de una forma completamente distinta a la anterior.

-Pero si dinero es lo que menos me falta, prácticamente nado en él- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención pues estaba en un peligroso duelo de Snap explosivo con Harry.

-¡Venga Sirius que me encantaría que nos dieras clases!- prorrumpió su ahijado dejando el juego de lado.

-Tira cachorro, que es tu turno- dijo mirando con detenimiento sus cartas esperando hacer un excelente movimiento.

-¡Pero Sirius, por favor! ¡Así podríamos estar más tiempo juntos y conocerías más a mis amigos!-

-No lo sé…- murmuró antes de arrojar sabiamente su carta que al instante explotó -¡Gané!- exclamó triunfal dando un brinco.

-Pero papá dijo que lo pensarías…- Harry hizo una comisura esperando que notando su exigencia, no le quedaría de otra más que acceder.

-Y lo haré…- contestó sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Es eso un "lo haré" porque lo pensarás? ¿O es un "lo haré" porque voy a firmar para ser tu maestro? – sus ojos verdes brillaron traviesos y Sirius negó lentamente. ¿Qué hacer con su cachorro?

-Creo que te malcrió mucho ¿he Harry?- su ahijado sonrió inocentemente –mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma… lo pensaré…-

No iba a ceder tan fácil; sabía que si seguía resistiendo, iba a obligar que tanto padre como hijo dejaran su absurda afrenta pues Sirius Black era inamovible.

 _-OoO-OoO- 3er asalto_

-Ya solo faltan tres semanas de vacaciones Padfoot y no has hecho nada- dijo James picándolo -no tienes nada que perder… ¿o acaso te da miedo?-

Sirius casi podía carcajearse por su infantil manera de tratar de provocarlo, pero él no caería en su débil juego. Así que jugando su mejor carta de indiferencia se alzó de hombros y siguió comiendo sus palomitas de maíz sin perderse ningún segundo de su película de duro de matar.

-Ya en serio ¿Por qué no aceptas?- dijo cancinamente.

-Porque no… y les sugiero que ya dejen de insistir ¿Qué Lily no los regaña si están todo el rato aquí?- dijo recostándose en su mullido sillón y los pelinegros negaron a la par.

-Ella esta con sus amigas en el salón de belleza y no volverá en un par de horas, y tú no cambies el tema ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?-

-Porque no creo que sea buena idea Prongs, ¿Sirius Black maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? No lo creo… soy demasiado sexy para eso…- dijo cubriendo su sus ojos con su brazo cansado pues por tanta exigencia no había pescado la mayor parte de su película –Aparte ese puesto era de Moony, el sí tenía la paciencia y dedicación para la docencia…- dijo aun sintiendo la ausencia de Remus en su vida, en definitiva el parecía estar hecho para guiar a los chiquillos.

-Pero será mucho mejor si tú estás, eres bueno en encantamientos de defensa y ataque, conoces muchas cosas y siempre me ayudas Sirius- dijo Harry sacudiendo su brazo para que le hiciera caso.

-Lo se cachorro, sé que soy extraordinario… pero escuché que Snivellus está postulado para ese puesto-

-¡Vamos Sirius no seas así! ¡Snape es un patán y nos quita puntos cuando se le antoja, seguro tu eres cien veces mejor que él!- dijo Harry haciendo berrinche.

Sirius sabía que no podría negarse mucho más, aparte la idea de enfrentarse a Snape lucia tentadora _"aunque ya no sería como en los viejos tiempos pues lanzarle un hechizo zancadillas o bajarle los pantalones en público no sería muy ético"_ rio con solo imaginarse. A parte estaba el hecho de que si le encantaría poder pasar más tiempo con su cachorro y mimarlo como siempre lo hacía…

 _"_ _Lo cual no implicaría ningún peligroso acercamiento con cierto rubio pues es de la casa de las serpientes, contraria total de la de Harry…"_ sonaba aún más tentador y con cierta duda miró la carta de Dumbledore. Aunque el peligro lo incitara siempre desde que tenía uso de memoria, tendría que pasar esta vez. Estaba casi seguro que si se lo proponía podría pasar de largo con el asunto del chiquillo rubio y esta vez no tendría escusa alguna para aceptar el puesto.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan- dijo con dolor declarando perdida la guerra –pero que me deben un favor enorme porque ahora no podre molestar a Kreacher ni al cuadro de Walburga tanto como ameritan- Tanto Harry como James se abalanzaron entre vitoreos jubilosos contra él.

-¡Ya deja de lloriquear Paddy, ahora envía la carta que Dumbledore espera!-

-¿Entonces, recuérdenme porque estoy haciendo esto?- dijo muy seriamente garabateando unas líneas agradeciendo la gran oferta y dando su aceptación.

-Porque eres el mejor- reiteró Harry abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Y no olvides que serás el profesor más sexy de la escuela- James le guiñó el ojo.

Y Sirius se unió a su felicidad; en definitiva nada malo pasaría.

* * *

Había aceptado y ya al inicio de clases no tenía idea si fue la decisión correcta, pero ya estando parado en el castillo, parecía un mal lugar para tener pies fríos y mucho más tras toda la faramalla que le hizo Dumbledore al unirse al equipo de docentes. Aparte, la mirada venenosa que le lanzó Snape había sido bastante vigorizante.

Sin más de decir o hacer, con todas sus cosas a cuestas se dirigió al que sería su habitación por el resto del curso escolar.

Sabía que dar clases no sería complicado, así que con su mejor cara, con 2 semanas completas sin una gota de alcohol en su sistema se decidió a dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

Estaba entre abrumado y agradecido que el grupo de Harry y de Slytherin no le tocará hasta el miércoles, pues aún tenía esa constante duda en su mente sobre lo que sucedería.

 _"_ _Probablemente nada"_ se dijo auto convenciéndose que aquello que debía de enterrar no le molestaría nuevamente en absoluto.

Inhaló con profundidad al entrar. El cuarto oscuro estaba casi vacío, salvo por una cama, un escritorio y un pequeño guardarropas _"no está mal… pero necesita muchas mejoras…"_ dijo explorando todo al instante sintiendo súbitamente el golpe de realidad al recordar que ahí había estado su ex, hasta hacía apenas un par de meses atrás.

 _"_ _Es cierto…"_ dijo dejándose caer sobre la silla del escritorio.

Moony había dado clases de defensa durante los años anteriores pero hasta la fecha, era un misterio que era lo había llevado a ya no desear hacerlo, ni siquiera Prongs quien aún mantenía contacto con él lo sabía.

Quería pensar altamente de sí mismo y considerar que su imposibilidad de llevar lo suyo era lo que lo sobrepasó y en busca de un aclaramiento de mente había abandonado la seguridad y tranquilidad de la enseñanza. Pero si era honesto consigo mismo, sospechaba que no había sido por él que lo había hecho, pues Moony era tan inamovible como una roca oceánica que primero prefiere fragmentarse parte por parte a moverse.

Acomodo sus cosas en el cajón del escritorio, sonrió con melancolía al ver escondida en el fondo de la madera roída, una de las múltiples barras de chocolate que Remus siempre cargaba consigo.

-Ay Moony que sigues siendo un despistado...- dijo mirando la envoltura blanca por largo rato, preguntándose cómo se encontraba su antiguo amante.

* * *

-¡Cachorro!- saludó a Harry cuando se lo encontró. Su ahijado lo saludo efusivo al igual que sus siempre fieles Ron y Hermione.

La semana pasaba más rápido de lo que era pertinente, pero ya ni que hacerle, se sentía entusiasta por el cálido recibimiento de sus alumnos, la mayoría lo veían con buena cara y ya ni decir de las chicas que casi podía ver las pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos. Así que sin prisa, conversó un rato con el trio dorado, en lo que iban de camino a la clase.

-Malfoy...- siseó Harry parándose al instante cuando vio a cierto chico rubio caminar hacia ellos, bordeando por sus mastodontes Crabbe y Goyle quienes como divertimiento tronaron sus nudillos.

-¿Potter... que demo...?- se quedó callado cuando sus ojos grises se posaron en los del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sus mejillas ganaron color y cerró la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua un duendecillo de Cornualles, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry desafiante sintiéndose más tranquilo pues tanto Ron como Hermione también se habían puesto a la defensiva, pero el Malfoy menor no podía dejar de ver fijamente al hombre con el libro de defensa sobre él hombro, casi parecía que estuviera hipnotizado.

-Hey Malfoy, ¿no le vas a decir nada a San Potter?- preguntó Crabbe con su agresiva voz para sacarlo del trance.

-Cierra la boca…-murmuró dando la media vuelta golpeándose al instante con un pilar. Ahogó un sonido cuando Goyle le preguntó si se encontraba bien –Ni una palabra…- dijo alejándose del lugar casi sacando humo de sus orejas.

-Pero si tenemos clase - gritó Goyle yendo tras de él. Crabbe al notar que no había pulla alguna, con un resoplido siguió a sus compañeros.

Tanto Harry como sus amigos no podían dejar de reír por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Sirius creo que eres de buena suerte!- dijo Harry sonriendo de lo lindo pues era la primera vez que veía que Draco Malfoy podía mantener la boca cerrada.

Pero Sirius no dijo nada. La sorpresa en el rostro del heredero de los Malfoy le dio a entender que lo reconoció, vaya que si... _"Esto no salió tan bien…"_ dijo casi sintiendo pena por el chico rubio. Así que girando sobre sus talones evitando hacer una tontería, comenzó avanzando hacia el salón, seguido únicamente por el barullo de Harry y Ron.

 _-OoO—1 mes después -OoO-_

No había escuchado como comenzó el pleito, pero no importaba. Ese mes de prueba le había hecho conocedor de más de lo que esperó descubrir, pues parecía que la ira de Snape contra su cachorro era más dura de lo que este lo pintaba en sus cartas y le hizo acreedor a varios regaños por parte de McGonagall por ponerse de su lado defendiéndolo a capa y espada; sin embargo una cosa diferente era el constante pleito que se cargaba con el menor de los Malfoy.

Parecían un par de escregutos de cola explosiva a punto de ebullición que con simplemente tocar la delgada línea que los separaba, tenían que comenzar a atacar a matar.

A veces era Harry quien comenzaba, pero la mayor parte de veces era el pequeño rubio que sabía exactamente donde picar para provocar a su cachorro que ni tardo ni perezoso se arrojaba contra él.

Sabía que esta vez no había sido nada serio pues solamente había pocos moretones y ni una gota de sangre, pero por las miradas que se lanzaban, era claro que ellos no parecían verlo de la misma manera porque ni Harry ni Draco daba tregua a su guerra, así que agradeciendo que cierto jefe de Slytherin no hiciera acto de presencia como las veces anteriores, aprovechó para hacer de las suyas.

Se apresuró a separarlos con un encantamiento y habló.

-Veinte puntos menos a Slytherin por irrumpir violentamente en los pasillos…- los alumnos de Slytherin comenzaron a quejarse casi a gritos que Harry había sido el que comenzó –si no se callan y se marchan a clase todos ustedes, serán 20 puntos menos por cabeza – dijo solemne sorprendido por la rápida respuesta positiva que encontró.

Ahora comprendía porque en sus años de estudiante al patán de Stump le gustaba bajarle tantos puntos por cualquier cosa -y creo que esto amerita un castigo señor Malfoy...- el rubio se sonrojó cuando le ayudó a levantarse y ahí casi pudo ver un atisbo del chiquillo lindo que conoció en el bar ocasionándole un sobre salto.

El rubio rápidamente ocultó cualquier emoción con su entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de molestia.

-Entra al salón, ahora- pudo ver la sonrisa triunfal que iluminó el rostro de su ahijado y sin afán de intervenir, lo dejó gozar su momento, así que haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas del chico Malfoy lo guió a su castigo.

* * *

-Tienes a que limpiar desde los escritorios a las sillas, así de simple- dijo confiscando su varita para hacerlo más interesante, justo como él lo hacía cuando era estudiante.

-¿Y con que lo limpiaré?- preguntó con aquella voz petulante que tan bien había aprendido a conocer en el último mes.

-Con ese trapo y tu manita santa- dijo sonriendo. Las mejillas del chico se colorearon antes de hacer una comisura.

Sirius lo miró trabajar sentado cómodamente sobre una silla. Era la segunda vez que lo castigaba y aunque aún no estaba totalmente cómodo con tenerlo así de cerca, pensaba que era muy divertido mirarle murmurar entre dientes, casi como lo hacía Kreacher en Grimmauld place _"aunque es docenas de veces más lindo que ese vinagrillo de Kreacher…_ " pensó cruzando sus manos tras su cabeza.

-Veo que mueves tus manitas pero vas muy lento rubiales…- dijo subiendo sus pies al recientemente limpio escritorio. Draco infló los cachetes con indignación cuando vio lo que hizo. Sus zapatos estaban sucios y habían dejado tierra esparcida sobre la madera.

-¡Ya había limpiado eso!- dijo apretando el trapo en su mano.

-Es lo que es Malfito porque estas yendo muy lento… y si sigues así te llevará toda la noche y ni creas que me quedaré a ver- dijo sacando una pluma y un pergamino del bolcillo.

-¡Esto es una aberración!-

-Escucho que estas moviendo mucho tú boquita pija en lugar de las manos- canturreó para irritación del rubio.

-Mi padre se entrara de esto…-

-¿En serio?- preguntó dando grandes zancadas hasta situarse frente al rubio que tembló por su proximidad -Porque dudo que quiera enterarse que su pequeño sol tiene un pearcing en su linda lengüita y un bonito tatuaje en la cadera muy cerca de la pelvis...-el bochorno subió hasta su cabello y apretando los dientes se puso manos a la obra -Creí que tu padre se enteraba de todo-

-No de todo...-gruñó.

-Así me gusta… sigue moviendo tus caderitas…- dijo risueño volviendo a su lugar mientras el pequeño rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les gustara! nos leemos en un par de días~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pair:**_ _Sirius Black/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un WI (que pasaría si Voldemort no hubiera existido), con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico), lenguaje subido de tono, Shota y Lemon, estáis advertidos._

 _ **Titilo:**_ _**"**_ _Tenías Que Ser Tu"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _3/7_

 **Notas de la autora:** hola! aquí les traigo de rapidito el siguiente capitulo! besos~ Mil gracias a Christin Raynie07 por comentar! Estoy muy feliz! y por cierto, muchos seguro se preguntaran ¿pues cuanto tienen de diferencia de edad estos dos? jeje pues bastante (si mis cálculos no me fallan serian aproximadamente 21 años! :O pues Sirius tiene 36 mientras que nuestro Draquilin tiene 15 tiernos años :P) pero en fin, el amor no tiene edad (o es lo que creo xD)

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

Draco sabía lo que quería. Siempre había sido así desde que tenía la tierna edad de cinco años y era consiente que sin mucho esfuerzo siempre lo conseguía. Desde ropa, accesorios, juguetes, una snitch firmada por el mismísimo Aidan Lynch si así lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, el hablar de que era lo que quería en cuanto a gustos, era obvio que le gustaban los hombres por mucho que su padre lo motivara a ser heterosexual. Aquello tal vez no era un tabú en la comunidad mágica pues se aceptaban casi todo tipo de matrimonios, empero en su futuro aquello no figuraba como expectativa de vida y deber moral de traer un heredero al mundo y mucho menos con el estilo de sus gustos pues no, no le gustaba cualquier clase de hombre; parecía tener cierta debilidad por los tipos altos, maduros, rudos y con ese encanto avasallante que con simplemente verlos te ponen a sudar.

Sirius Black encajaban en esa descripción, vaya que sí y lo comprobó nada más verle esa única vez en aquel bar de poca monta al que había llegado por sugerencia de su amigo Theo.

Le parecía increíble que a pesar de ese encuentro que tuvieron, el susodicho lo recordara, puesto que parecía más borracho que una cuba cuando lo conoció, sin embargo todo ese infantil cinismo con burlonas frases lo sobrepasaba y le hacía pensar que no era la misma persona.

Mientras fregaba los pisos del baño, el sin vergüenza descansaba plácidamente en el corredor observándole trabajar. " _No puede ser el mismo…"_ se dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, sumamente avergonzado.

Realmente jamás esperó volver al ver al susodicho, mucho menos en calidad de maestro opresivo y claro, como un "tío" al que en su vida conoció por ser tan traidor de la sangre, pro-sangre sucias como lo llamó una vez su padre.

-¿Ya casi terminas rubiales?- preguntó parándose a escasos centímetros de él con esa lobuna sonrisa ensuciando con sus mugrosas botas el suelo recién barrido y trapeado.

Sí que estaba en problemas cuando pese a todos sus horribles imperfectos, estaba ciento por ciento seguro que le ponía ese hombre, que actuar con cautela y con su constante frialdad era imposible.

-Déjeme trabajar en paz…- siseó arrojando el mop en el agua para seguir con su castigo.

-No eres nada lindo…- dijo haciendo una comisura volviendo a su lugar para seguir garabateando lo que sea en lo que trabaja, dejando tras de sí incontables huellas que tendría que limpiar.

* * *

Si algo apreciaba de haber regresado a Hogwarts era la deliciosa comida que servían, los elfos siempre sabían que hacer y se lucían con toda esa ola de exquisitez.

Sin embargo, lo que turbaba su agradable comida era que desde la mesa de los maestros, tenía una excelente visión de la mesa de Slytherin, donde cierto rubio sonreía jactancioso jugueteando entre sus manos con una manzana verde, la cual de tanto en tanto le daba una mordida lentamente, disfrutando de su textura y firmeza que Sirius no sabía que le sucedía ni por qué no podía perderle la vista a ese espectáculo.

-¿Y cómo te está yendo Sirius? ¿Ya te estas acoplando?- preguntó McGonagall con seriedad haciendo que al instante desviara la atención del pequeño Malfoy para mirarle a su interlocutora.

-Súper bien Mini, creo que soy una inspiración para estos chicos- dijo no tan seriamente que la venerable maestra solo entornó los ojos –ok, creo que la enseñanza es mucho mejor de lo que pensé, y que con dedicación y empeño realmente se puede conseguir que los alumnos se esfuercen y den lo mejor de sí…- el semblante de la animaga se suavizó -aunque de que me adorna, parece que si- sonrió tan lleno de sí mismo que la profesora solo suspiró.

-Solo quiero hacerte una sugerencia Sirius, no está bien darle tanto favoritismo a tu ahijado... sé que es porque lo quieres, pero no es correcto- y ahí iba el clásico regaño que le había dado de diferentes maneras en el transcurso de tres meses.

-Pero si Snape lo tiene ¿porque yo no? Él también tiene que dejar de molestar a Harry hasta por respirar- chilló como una clara rabieta a lo que la profesora solo frunció el entrecejo molesta. Sirius sabía que debía de ser objetivo y se frotó con cansancio el puente de su nariz -está bien; procurare ser imparcial… pero si Snape se pone igual de odioso que siempre no respondo…- dijo como un niño que acababa de ser reprendido.

 _-OoO-1 mes después -OoO-_

De regreso con sus clases, le tocaba el grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin y por ende intuía que algo pasaría lo quisiera o no.

Nada más se había dado la vuelta por unos segundos a corregir a Pansy Parkinson su modo de mover la varita para realizar un _expulso_ y cuando volteó tanto Harry como Draco ya estaban dando vueltas en el suelo. Era extraño pues no los había puesto en equipo para evitar que pasara precisamente eso.

-Suficiente ustedes dos, sepárense- dijo cruzándose de brazos -¿Qué les dije sobre peleas en mi clase?- Hermione alzó la mano, pero Sirius hizo caso omiso viendo que los dos chicos aún se lanzaban miradas furiosas.

-Los dos están castigados- dijo con pesadumbre. Los dos chicos al instante lo regresaron a ver estupefactos. Draco se veía sorprendido, mientras su cachorro estaba que no se lo creía.

-Pero Sirius…- murmuró Harry siendo callado al instante por sus ojos de tormenta.

Dio la clase por terminada sintiéndose tan mal por castigar a su cachorro, pero como le dijo McGonagall, debía de ser imparcial y no favorecer a uno sobre otro, pues sus pullas eran entre los dos.

 _"Rayos… ser adulto responsable apesta…"_ murmuró para sus adentros, pero había advertido a su cachorro sobre la imparcialidad y había cumplido. Al menos sabía que Moony y Prongs estarían orgullosos por la nueva madurez adquirida por su gran persona.

-Espérenme en el lago negro que llego en 10 minutos… y no quiero encontrarlos peleándose ¿eh?-

* * *

Tal vez castigarlos cerca del lago negro no había sido mala idea pues el almacén necesitaba branquialgas y ahí en esa zona abundaban.

-Cada uno recolectará un frasco y lo etiquetara con su debida información- dijo dando por comenzado el castigo, sorprendiéndose por lo bien portados que estaban los dos.

Los dos chicos con sus pantalones remangados y buena disposición, buscaban en las regiones bajas lo que les había perdido, aunque no hablaban entre sí, no había ambiente tan tenso como el que esperó. Así que con una inhalación prosiguió a escribir un proyecto personal que se traía entre manos.

El clima estaba agradable sin mucho sol ni vientos helados como otros días que presagiaban el inminente invierno. Tenía muchas ideas en su cabeza y aunque escribía de tanto en tanto mientras los chicos trabajaban, siempre parecían que sus ojos se desviaban al pequeño Slytherin que murmuraba entre dientes haciendo pausas momentáneas para cubrirse del sol.

-Ya terminé...- dijo Harry tras cumplir lo pedido. Se veía avergonzado y Sirius aunque adoraba mimarlo, debía de ponerse firme y dándole el visto bueno a su trabajo lo dejó regresar al castillo.

-Creo que ya es todo...- dijo el indignado chico rubio secando el perlado sudor de su frente.

-Bien Malfito, solo te falta que lo etiquetes para que termines- dijo señalándole con la mirada la pluma para que diera por terminado su castigo. El rubio seguía haciendo muecas cada que lo llamaba de esa manera y Sirius sabía que no le gustaba, pero adoraba la forma en la que reaccionaba.

-¿Y que es esa basura que tiene ahí?- preguntó mirando un par de hojas que Sirius había garabateado y que sostenía con una piedra a modo de pisapapeles.

-¿Cuál basura? es un escrito maestro para un posible manual hecho con mi gran intelecto- dijo fingiendo indignación. El chico alzó la ceja escéptico.

-¿Un manual de qué?- era la primera vez que el chico sonaba neutral, lo cual le sorprendió y aunque le había venido la idea de burlarse, prefirió limitarse a contestar su "cordialidad"

-Lo llamaré "el manual de defensa contra las artes oscuras para idiotas" incluso aseguraré que individuos como tus queridos Crabbe y Goyle aprendan en un santiamén- dijo jocoso -también pondré en la caratula "avalado por su servidor"- dijo bailoteando sus cejas y el rubio sin poder evitarlo, dejo escapar una refrescante risa sin pisca alguna de ironía.

-Así que sabes reír abiertamente... parece ser que debajo de toda esta petulancia hay un chico lindo que puede reír- dijo colocando un mechón rubio tras de su oreja que el rubio al instante retrocedió con tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y parece ser que debajo de toda su jocosidad hay un adulto serio...- dijo desviando la mirada -no, creo que me equivoqué- se alzó de hombros y regresó a su usual forma de ser.

-Maldito mocoso...- murmuró –en definitiva no eres nada lindo- dijo haciendo una comisura.

Draco ocultó su sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa pues quería ver más de cerca el dichoso "manual" y quitó la pierda para tomarlo, sin embargo, el viento fue más rápido que su mano y voló la mayoría de las hojas de la mesa.

Sirius habría pensado que fue apropósito, si no hubiese visto la preocupación en los ojos grises.

-Maldición...- siseó Draco siguiendo las hojas; logró alcanzar algunas y las aseguró con otra piedra, fue ahí cuando notó un par que habían caído en el lago negro.

Sirius le decía que no había problema, que él se encargaría después, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera sacar su varita, el chico rubio ya se había quitado su camisa y pantalón, dejando ver su alabastrina piel siendo refractada por el sol.

Su boca se secó con esa visión y antes de poder pronunciar palabra o hechizo alguno, el chico rápidamente entró en el agua.

-¡Joder!- exclamó cuándo lo vio regresar con el papel mojado en su mano a la par que tiritaba con el aire frio de octubre, con un rápido movimiento de su varita lo secó poniendo sobre sus hombros su abrigo -¿Porque demonios hiciste eso?- el rubio bajó la mirada encogiéndose en su lugar.

-No lo sé... simplemente reaccioné… esto es algo importante para ti...-

Sirius se quedó sin habla.

* * *

Ok, era definitivo, no sabía a qué estaba jugando el heredero de los Malfoy, mucho menos desde la última vez que lo había castigado y el incidente con su escrito, no se había vuelto a meter con Harry, o al menos no abiertamente y aquello le generaba dudas, demasiadas.

Aquel acto había sido sumamente inesperado, pero tan interesante que a veces creía que había sido cosa de su imaginación. _"Aunque suena plausible que me lo haya imaginado por el hecho de que prácticamente se desvistió en frente de mi…_ " se dijo pensativo, alejando en el acto el recuerdo; un Draco Malfoy en paños menores no era bueno para su libido.

En clase parecía ignorarlo, solo tomando apuntes casualmente y actuando debido a las reglas de duelo sin comentario sarcástico alguno, sin embargo si llegaban a coincidir en los pasillos o en el gran comedor, notaba algo peculiar como pequeños sonrojos y miradas ¿tímidas? nada que ver con el chiquillo pretencioso que se pavoneaba como el príncipe de las serpientes de los meses pasados.

No es que le molestara aquello, de hecho era estimulante, pero no sabía que pensar. Parecía que lo estaba provocando y no era nada bueno pues si no tenía cuidado terminaría quemado.

 _"Sirius Black es de piedra"_ se dijo con seguridad acomodando sus cosas para su siguiente clase, tenía la noción que si seguía como había estado, cumpliendo con sus clases, alcohol solo el fin de semana y dándose pajeadas vergonzosas con lo que parecía ser últimamente su único detonante sexual: sus recuerdos vagos del chico rubio del bar, estaría bien.

Claro que pensarlo y hacerlo era cosa diferente pues la curiosidad crecía y cuando menos lo pensó, ya lo tenía acorralado contra el pilar tras asegurarse que no había nadie en el pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes eh rubito?- preguntó suavemente -que jugar al gato y al ratón no es algo que quiera comenzar a hacer- el chico solo se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-No sé de qué está hablando, profesor…- dijo con ese peculiar arrastre de palabras que tan bien conocía.

-Ya deja de pasarte de fresco conmigo que sé que algo escondes- el chico solo alzó la ceja sin apartar su mirar de los ojos de tormenta y con un gesto casi imperceptible lamió lentamente sus labios antes de morderlos como aquella vez. "C _oncéntrate Sirius"_ se dijo tratando de calmar su vigorizado ser.

-Si me trajera algo entre manos, usted sería el primero en enterarse, profesor Black…-

* * *

Con la llegada del invierno, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido de la escuela, salvo cierto rubio que parecía buscarle la mirada más de la cuenta, pero que por esos breves escrutinios que le hacía, había conocido más allá de la punta del iceberg que siempre dejaba ver en la superficie.

Harry siempre le había dicho que era solamente un brabucón creído y aunque parecía serlo, no solamente eso había detrás. Era probablemente uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase, con un excelente dominio de su varita y también en cuanto conocimientos, pero por llamar la atención de sus seguidores (más que nada con ácidos comentarios) no participaba activamente en la case.

También se había enterado por Harry en el segundo año, que había comprado su lugar en el equipo de Slytherin, pero verle trotar muy entrada la mañana todos los días y quedarse más que sus demás compañeros a entrenar, le hacía dudarlo pues si solamente estaba ahí como colaborador financiero ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto? Era bueno en el campo, sí, pero le faltaban reflejos.

Era demasiado complejo que no sabía que le provocaba ahora que lo conocía mejor. Era mal hablado y pendenciero con las demás casas, pero extrañamente gentil y agradable con los de su misma casa, dulce y ácido, voluble y férreo, tantas cosas que temía ahogarse en la profundidad que escondía.

" _Maldito rubio que haces que me duela la cabeza de solo pensar en ti…"_

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Nos leemos prontito~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pair:**_ _Sirius Black/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un **WI** (que pasaría si Voldemort no hubiera existido), con contenido **SLASH** (relación Chico /chico), lenguaje subido de tono, **Shota** y **Lemon** , estáis advertidos._

 _ **Titilo:**_ _**"**_ _Tenías Que Ser Tu"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _4/7_

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _Bueno como ya falta poco para terminar quise ir mas rápido con la publicación de esta historia jiji!_ _Mil gracias por comentar y por pasarse a leer Christine C, Woo-JiHo, Dxianiscool y DarySnape!~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Con el regreso a clases, las cosas volvieron a su cauce, las miradas atentas de sus alumnos en la espera de sus ocurrencias y demás anécdotas que tenía al por mayor, las chicas ansiosas llamando su atención con traviesas sonrisas y sonrojadas mejillas, los cansinos tratos de Snape y las peleas de su demasiado enérgico cachorro con el menor de los Malfoy, todo era igual salvo por una cosa, su perspectiva con respecto a ese chiquillo de ojos grises…

 _"_ _¿Qué tiene este niñato?"_ pensó bufando cuando se acercó a los vestigios de una pelea algo callejera entre su ahijado y el heredero rubio. Tanto Ron como Hermione se habían llevado de la escena a Harry y Draco se había quedado solo, lo cual era extraño pues siempre estaba rodeado de un sinnúmero de alumnos que vitoreaban por él.

-Deja de verme...- dijo avergonzado el rubio poniéndose de pie sobando su mejilla enrojecida.

Pero Sirius simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, no desde que lo volvió a encontrar y mucho menos desde que se volvió una especie de enigma que pedía a gritos que lo descifrara.

-Eres demasiado delicado...- dijo tomando su barbilla para examinarle de arriba a abajo. El chico se ofuscó como felino salvaje.

-¿Que le importa lo que soy o no soy?- dijo apartando su mano con su brazo, evadiendo su penetrante mirada.

-No lo sé... de lo único que soy consiente es que eres demasiado hábil con la varita, pero Harry no te da tiempo y te ataca donde no puedes defenderte, que es con los puños- dijo golpeando levemente su nariz respingona que el chico por acto reflejo la arrugó molesto -ven, sígueme que tengo unos cuantos tips que darte- chasqueó la lengua señalándole el camino con la cabeza.

El chico parpadeó dos veces incrédulo.

-¿Me quiere enseñar como pelear contra su adorado ahijado?- dijo en tono de burla.

-Soy imparcial ¿lo recuerdas? y simplemente es para hacerlo interesante... además se tiene que curar esa ceja rota, Rocky Balboa- dijo jocoso.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el rubio no entendiendo a qué se refería.

-Olvídalo, solo sígueme-

* * *

-No tienes que ser tan tímido rubito que no es como si no nos conociéramos- dijo con un tono de burla que exasperó al menor.

-Habernos visto desnudos no es conocernos…- el chico desvió su sonrojo a otro lugar que no fueran aquellos ojos que brillaban con un truculento juego del que no estaba seguro de querer seguirlo.

-Vale, vale- contestó rebuscando entre sus cosas algo que ponerle en sus heridas. Ok, no era su intención de sonar de esa manera, pero estar tenso con su presencia tan cerca y recordar constantemente sus sueños agobiantes no le ayudaba en nada.

-¿Y qué es lo que estabas haciendo en ese bar?- preguntó como que no quiere la cosa que su subconsciente casi le patea las bolas por tan estúpida pregunta; de hecho no tenía que importarle que estuviera haciendo precisamente en su momento dulce en compañía de sus queridos amigos Whisky e Hidromiel.

-Buscando alguien con quien follar- dijo llanamente sin sentimiento alguno que pareció irritar al mayor.

-Pequeño mocoso…-

Sin mucha delicadeza le colocó un poco de bálsamo en su ceja y mejilla mientras aprovechaba a ver esos delineados y afilados rasgos del heredero de los Malfoy. En verdad que con sus grandes ojos grises, sus pómulos definidos, sus apetecibles labios delgados, era atractivo y lo admitía _"bueno, no tanto como yo…"_ se dijo tan lleno de sí mismo para evitar cualquier penosa reacción de su parte.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu manual...- dijo mirando la pila de papeles arrugados que estaban sobre el escritorio.

El rubio hizo una pausa al ingerir el vial que el profesor colocó en su mano. Aquella solicitud tímida captó la atención de Sirius y más aún la familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

–Bueno… es que dudo que sea tan bueno como dices y creo que le hace falta alguien sensato que lo lea para darle el visto bueno- dijo con prepotencia a la par que Sirius sonreía tensamente mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-¿Insinúas que no soy buen escritor, Malfito?- el chico sonrió de lado jugueteando con el frasco en sus manos.

-Eres buen maestro…- dijo regresándole a ver con sus ojos grises tan claros que parecían hechizarle –pero a la hora de hacer anotaciones te pones trampas tú solo y lo complicas para los demás…-

Y lo hizo. Hizo aquello que siempre lo hacía perder la poca cordura que tenía consigo. Mordió su labio inferior con sus perlados dientes tan lentamente pero con tal fuerza que conseguía enrojecerlo de aquella forma tan apetecible que inhibía cualquier pensamiento racional. Lo besó ansioso y aguerrido queriendo impregnarse con su beso.

El chico jadeó recibiéndolo gustoso.

-¿Porque... lo hiciste?- murmuró mientras calmaba su acelerada respiración.

-Porque quería hacerlo..- dijo el de rizos chasqueando nuevamente su lengua -¿asustado?- arqueó la ceja –porque aun puedes retractarte de ayudarme con mi horrible escrito- retó con aquello lobuna sonrisa.

Draco se abalanzó contra él para devolverle el beso.

-Ni un poco… murmuró sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

Sabía que había estado mal aquello que había hecho.

Ser prácticamente 20 años mayor que el pequeño Malfoy era una problemática y era un error en todo el sentido de la palabra aunque él no lo sintiera como tal.

 _"_ _Que podría ser su padre…"_ se dijo frotando sus parpados con cansancio. Pero se había sentido bastante bien. Aquellos labios contra los suyos, su entrega y delicadeza.

Sabía que si su querida prima Cissa o el tan benévolo Lucius Malfoy se enteraba que estaba medio obsesionado con su adorado niño y que de plano sin saber quién era se lo había tirado sin miramientos en esa maratónica sesión de polvos demenciales.

 _"_ _Seguro que moriré de la manera más lenta y sádica posible…"_ pensó suspirando _"al menos espero un poco de cristiana sepultura por parte de Regulus…"_

Sin embargo el gusto que le había adquirido al chiquillo rubio era definitivamente algo que no era odio, no era aversión ni tedio, curiosidad había dejado de ser desde hacía poco… no… aquello era simplemente algo más.

Algo que aunque no tenía nombre ni forma, lo sentía, extraño a él, ajeno a su vida, algo que nunca sintió, pero que estaba ahí, como un brote de una planta que resistiéndose al crudo clima invernal que la rodeaba y la perpetua oscuridad, se mantenía firme, creciendo en busca de algo, enredándose de pequeños vestigios de su seguridad y sentimientos fracturados, retándolo sin miramientos, amenazándolo con florecer en algo que no esperaba ni necesitaba…

Draco lanzó un incendio a la carta de su padre. Era la novena carta en la semana que el rubio sin molestarse a abrir, simplemente le lanzaba un hechizo, haciéndola cenizas al momento, y aquello intrigaba a Sirius.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, rubito?- preguntó entre curioso y divertido. No había nada de malo en conversar en el pasillo con uno de sus alumnos ¿o sí? Bueno él consideraba que no si no había intercambio de saliva o cualquier otra exudación corporal de por medio.

Aparte, era del dominio público que entre él y su sobrino había buenos términos pues este ya definitivamente había dejado a un lado las afrentas con Harry y por ende ya no había castigos por parte del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Nada…- murmuró el chico recargándose en un pilar viendo hacia las amplias ventanas, perdiendo sus grises ojos en toda esa gama naranja con vetas rosadas que era el atardecer.

-Pues no parece nada porque estás haciendo piromanía en pleno pasillo… no es que no me guste o que esté en contra del entretenimiento personal, pero alguien podría quejarse- dijo jocoso jugueteando con sus libros, pero el chico solo le sonrió lánguidamente.

-Descuida… no es nada importante- murmuró poniéndose tan derecho como siempre solía hacer para aparentar más fortaleza de la que realmente sentía y con una muda promesa de verse esa noche, se alejó caminando en dirección de las mazmorras.

Sirius sintió unas ganas terribles de estamparlo contra la pared sin importarle mucho el papel de ambos en esa institución, pero con una inhalación se calmó y solo lo observó alejarse.

* * *

Con los días transcurriendo con una extraña paz, Sirius convivía con Harry y su mundo que le recordaba mucho al suyo de hacía varios años atrás. Daba clases de buena gana, parecía que con el día a día se acostumbraba a ello.

Los alumnos eran trabajadores, al menos la gran mayoría y comenzaba a entender porque Moony siempre hablaba mil maravillas sobre ello, antes pensaba que simplemente era para llevarle la contraria y no estar a su lado de misión en los cuarteles de aurores o en la oficina, pero era bastante redituante eso de ser maestro.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el día de hoy, chicos- exclamó dando por finalizada la clase a los Gryffindor y Slytherin de quinto año –no se olviden de repasar el hechizo de hoy porque si no me los cargo como hipogrifo encolerizado, ¿eh?-

Todos sus alumnos rieron de lo lindo despidiéndose efusivos de él; no había habido problemas, al menos no por parte de cierto rubio que llevaba la fiesta en paz y ni a la menor provocación de su cachorro reaccionaba. Estaba intrigado.

-Hey Paddy me gustaría que cenaras con nosotros- dijo Harry emocionado -¿si puedes, verdad?-

-Claro Harry ¿Qué no recuerdas que estás hablando con el mejor padrino del mundo?- Harry rio pues siempre Sirius estaba abierto a cualquier plan que tuviese, recibiéndolo de buena gana y haciendo el evento más grande y mejor.

-¿Y podemos ir a volar? Ron no me cree que modificaste un par de maniobras cuando estabas en la escuela, incluso si nos las enseñas podríamos hacer trizas a los Hufflepuff por la copa de Quidditch-

-No creo poder cachorro- su ahijado abrió la boca atónito por el rechazo, para después hacer un puchero –estos ensayos no se califican solos y ni creas que les pondré una E a todos así como así- dijo risueño.

-Pero espero que aun así nos acompañes a cenar-

-Cuenta con eso cachorro- Harry no muy a gusto con lo que había obtenido como respuesta se dio la media vuelta, dejando solos en el aula a Sirius junto con un Draco Malfoy que juntaba sus cosas de manera tan lenta como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

-He Malfito ¿y tus guaruras?- preguntó recargándose en el escritorio del rubio.

-Se adelantaron- contestó acomodando sus libros en su brazo echando su mochila al hombro.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche? Que me vendría bien tu ayuda tan solicita- dijo chasqueando la lengua sintiendo la cálida respiración del Slytherin contra su cuello.

-Mmm no lo sé, tengo tarea que hacer…- murmuró contra los labios del animago dejándose empapar por su ruda pasión. Escasos centímetros los separaron mientras se miraban como si hubiesen hecho una travesura.

Draco fue el primero en recuperar la compostura y como que no quiere la cosa desvió la mirada –pero tal vez pueda desocuparme temprano…- dijo mostrándole con una traviesa sonrisa el broquel metálico en su lengua que Sirius tragó con dificultad.

* * *

Habituándose a pasar parte de su tiempo juntos, cuando las luces en el castillo se apagaban y todos ya estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes, los dos se sumían en la cercanía de su contacto, más que nada en silencios sepulcrales donde no querían decir nada de mas, compartiendo miradas cargadas de sentimiento de vez en vez, con besos furtivos que ninguno de los dos querían saber su significado.

-Como que extraño la cosita que te cargaban en la lengua…- dijo mientras revisaba las hojas que le pasaba Draco. El chico se ruborizó ante aquella referencia. Lo que menos necesitaba que el dichoso profesor de defensa le recordara aquello cuando estaba revisando el no tan terrible manual, que aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, estaba bien realizado.

-No siempre lo traigo; mucho menos desde que soy prefecto- le mostró una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hum… no eres divertido- dijo dejándose caer en la cama. Colocó su cabeza sobre sus brazos flexionados sin perder de vista al chico que examinaba con detenimiento el manual.

-¿Sabías que tienes una linda manchita aquí en tu cuello? Es casi blanca, pero está ahí- dijo pasándole el dedo, estremeciendo en el acto al chico.

-Deja de molestarme...- murmuró poniendo la mano en su cuello regresándolo a ver con aprensión. Como le ponía sus miradas siempre cargadas de cualquier sentimiento, aprensión, enojo, vergüenza; le parecía increíble como con gestos tan simples como aquellos mostraba tanta pasión.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas?- preguntó curioso tomándolo del rostro, acercándose solo lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran.

-Nada...- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Es en serio? porque no parece nada- canturreó arrimándose como un felino al acecho.

–Eso solo que…- arrugó el ceño como si sus pensamientos no lo llevaba a ningún lado -no te importa, viejo pervertido…- dijo a la par que dejaba que esa boca invadiera la suya. Tan suave y lento que su cuerpo temblaba con su mínimo roce, los labios expertos se movían sobre los suyos y solo podía gemir de complacencia.

-Oh al contrario, si me importa y más si se trata de mí, cariño- mordisqueó con gula los labios enrojecidos.

Sirius usando fuerza de más, jaló el delgado brazo hacia sí hasta traerlo hasta su pecho. Era mucho más liviano de lo que pensó y no fue problema alguno. Draco chilló por la sorpresa y lo miró con aprehensión.

-Así está mejor- sus brazos constriñeron el menudo cuerpo del rubio y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y vibraba en respuesta a los estímulos que aplicaba en él -¿a qué si Malfito?- rió de lo lindo por el puchero del menor.

-Idiota….- susurró antes de que con un rápido movimiento se abalanzara contra él para morderle el labio.

-¡Oye!- exclamó sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre.

-Con eso estamos a mano- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Si serás…- vociferó siendo acallado nuevamente por los suaves labios de Draco que buscaban ansiosos robarle el aliento, moviéndose candentemente contra los suyos, probándolo con su lengua que se abría paso con maestría explorándolo todo y que no dudó en enredar con la suya. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Sintió a ambos lados las cremosas piernas del Slytherin y pudo sentir el peligro que aquello presuponía.

-Eh niño ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?- preguntó incorporándose sobre sus codos sin dejar de beberse esa tierna imagen de un rubio con las mejillas sonrosadas, respirando entrecortadamente sin dejar de mirarle mientras mordía con nerviosismo su labio interior.

-¿Qué es lo que parece?- dijo restregando sus tan apetecible culo contra su polla que no tardó en dar un brinco contra sus pantalones –creo que te puedes dar una idea Sirius…- siseó su nombre tan deliciosamente que perdería la razón en un santiamén.

 _"_ _Esto está mal"_ le dijo la vocecita probablemente de su conciencia.

-¿Sabías que seducir a un maestro está prohibido, señor Malfoy?- arqueó una ceja a lo que el chico solo repasó con su lengua sus enrojecidos labios como si fuera una invitación.

-Tal vez algo oí… pero en las reglas no dice nada sobre una situación parecía a la nuestra- en definitiva ese chico le intrigaba. Como podía ser tímido y retraído y de repente transformarse en ese endemoniadamente sensual chico que lograba tentarlo con el fuego de su diabólica sonrisa.

-No sigas insistiendo Malfoy que luego no respondo-

-¿No me deseas?- preguntó trazando círculos sobre su pecho. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Tanto como las polillas a la luz…- murmuró tomándolo de su cuello para volver a besarle. Sabía que sería su perdición de tan cerca que estaba, pero ese chiquillo lo intoxicaba –pero no podemos hacer esto… joder…- suspiró cuando los labios de Draco se deslizaron por su cuello repartiendo besos y lamidas por cada centímetro de su piel.

-Te quiero tener dentro de mí…-

–Oh Merlín… te daré tan duro que no podrás sentarte adecuadamente en semanas…-

Draco tembló.

-¿Y qué te detiene?- aquellas cuatro palabras volvieron a aparecer en escena y el siendo solo un hombre, no pudo evitar volver a caer en la tentación.

Entre besos agresivos y suaves, jadeos y sollozos se desprendieron una a una de sus prendas. Draco no dudó en contemplar el firme torso marcado de Sirius, tan delineado como si hubiese sido mandado a hacer a la medida que ansió repasar con su lengua cada uno de sus músculos.

Sirius miró con deleite a su ansioso amante que no se andaba con miramientos a la hora del amor físico, aunque sus manos temblaban de vez en vez, entre el éxtasis y el temor por su inexperiencia, no dejaba de adorarlo con sus dulces caricias y tiernos gestos. El de ojos como la tormenta le ayudó a desabrocharle el cinto para que con naturalidad se desprendiera de sus pantalones.

-Déjame probarte Draco- demandó con voz rasposa que el estudiante con ojos brillosos se dejó recostar dócilmente sobre la cama –eres hermoso…- murmuró perdiéndose en sus suaves y afilaos rasgos, su pálida piel que ante la menor presión enrojecía de tal manera que Sirius comenzó a marcarla con sus labios y dientes.

-Sirius…- balbuceó Draco perdiéndose en la sensación.

-Por Circe que eres ardiente- exclamó cuando Draco descaradamente abrió ese par de glúteos solo para él, invitándole a enterrase en él. –Qué bonita vista…- Era increíble que su única verdadera experiencia con un hombre hubiera sido él. O al menos eso creía.

Se mordió el interior de su pómulo ante tal apetecible visión. Aquellas suaves nalgas las delineó con las palmas de su mano, extasiándose por su suavidad, que no dudó en morder y probar.

Draco se volvió al instante un manojo de jadeos y murmullos inteligibles que temblaban cada que la hábil lengua de Sirius trazaba círculos ese anillo de musculo, distendiéndolo, profanándolo con brutalidad.

-Por favor… Sirius…- clamó entrecortadamente haciéndole sonreír con suficiencia, quien diría que un Malfoy suplicaría; pero se escuchaba tan incitador y endemoniadamente prohibido que no dudo en lo que haría a continuación.

-¿Por favor que, dulzura?- preguntó con voz grave acariciando sus tersos muslos con lujuria –si no hablas, dios no te va a escuchar…- El heredero de los Malfoy rechistó cuando al calor de Sirius se alejó de él.

-Házmelo…- pero el mayor simplemente quería torturarlo un poco más y con su mano lentamente recorrió su espalda pálida, besándola con tranquilidad.

-¿Hacerte qué? Hay tantas cosas que hacerte pero no sé cuál de ellas quieras…- murmuró en su oído inocentemente. El chico tembló cuando una de las toscas manos comenzó a descender por su vientre tan lentamente que ya no lo soportaba, quería que lo tocara su goteante erección de una vez por todas, ansiaba ser suyo de todas las maneras posibles

-Quiero que me hagas el amor…- murmuró tiernamente mientras el otro succionaba con gula su cuello, jugueteando con sus pezones –quiero tu polla dentro…- dijo meneando su culo contra la endurecida erección que seguía custodiada en los ajustados pantalones.

-Tus deseos son ordenes Draco- dijo bajando sus pantalones mientras Draco se inclinaba más sobre la cama. Entró en él de una estocada erizándose hasta la punta de los pies –Merlín… que rico aprietas…- gruñó recargando su cabeza en la espalda, habituándose en esa avasallante humedad y calidez.

Las manos de Sirius se aferraban con fuerza de sus caderas, marcándolas con rojo por sus dactilares, embistiéndolo con fuerza, perdiéndose en la sinfonía de sollozos y golpeteo de la cama. Besaba lo que podía, mordía la delicada piel expuesta para él, excitándose por la entrega del otro.

Cabalgando en el orgasmo, tan cerca que lo sentía, mientras más entraba en él con esa fuerza salvaje que tan bien conocía pero que no esperó volver a sentir.

-Más… mas…- murmuraba entre demás incoherencias mientras se sostenía al dosel de la cama. Las manos de Sirius apretaban sus caderas llegando más adentro. Pudo sentir su propio clímax llegar haciéndole soltar un grito que no temió reprimir.

Con unas últimas estocadas Sirius se vació en él en un ahogado gruñido que le hizo arquear la espalda.

Buscó sus labios aun sin salir de él. El cuerpo de Draco temblaba dulcemente en su placer, en ese infinito plano de éxtasis post orgásmico. Se sentía tan lleno que correspondió con hambre sus besos.

Draco arrugó el ceño cuando Sirius salió de él dejándole extrañamente vacío. El cálido semen se resbalaba por sus muslos y nuevamente se sintió avergonzado.

Sirius ya estaba recostado en la cama y Draco dudó que era lo que debía de hacer. El mayor notó su duda y con una sonrisa plena, tiró de él con suavidad para acurrucarlo sobre su torso.

Draco suspiró aliviado cuando sintió un beso sobre su frente y comenzó a juguetear con los tatuajes de Sirius delineándolos, preguntándose cuál sería su significado.

-Nunca había hecho esto...- murmuró avergonzado.

-¿Qué?- el rubio lo miró afectado haciendo una comisura –no jodas… ¿quieres decir que hoy perdiste tus joyitas familiares?- Draco le dio un golpe en el torso.

-No imbécil… en el bar…- dijo mordiendo el costado de su pulgar nervioso por tremenda verdad que estaba revelando.

Sirius abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿O sea que antes de eso nada de nada?- preguntó con creciente curiosidad para el creciente embarazo de Draco. No podía creer que él había sido el primero en su vida y hubiese tenido el desliz de desflorarlo.

-Solo una vez con la zorra de Pansy…- dijo arrugando el ceño al recordar tan penosa situación con su vieja amiga y como se había repetido en su mente no volverlo a hacer -pero nunca con un hombre… y como mi cumpleaños había sido el mes anterior quería celebrarlo...-

-Y allí estaba yo-contestó tratando de seguirle el hilo de conversación –entonces yo…-

-Tú fuiste el primero...- dijo avergonzado.

-Venga dilo otra vez Malfito, di nuevamente lo que le entregaste que este papacito-

-Quita esa cara de idiota que no lo repetiré- trató de alejar la traviesa mano del mayor que acariciaba sin recato sus piernas -deja de mirarme así, pervertido…- murmuró entre dientes.

-Pero si no te estoy mirando de ninguna forma especial pequeño croissant- Sirius pareció darle un ataque pues sin animarse a agregar nada más que lo evidenciara, prefirió algo más físico y se precipitó a besar sus labios.

-No soy tu reemplazo-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó arqueando una ceja por la interrupción.

-Me retuviste en la cama diciéndome que no me fuera...- murmuró con voz afectada –y ni me engañes que era obvio que estabas pensando en alguien más…- hizo una comisura que en ese momento le pareció tan adorable que sin pensarlo mucho, lo volvió a halar hacia sí para rodearlo con sus brazos..

Sirius sonrió ladeado de lado.

Recordaba aquel pequeño gesto que tuvo para con su pequeño amante en su afán de retenerlo contra su cuerpo solo un poco más. Extrañamente en ese momento no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuese su placer personal, su alma herida y ese pequeño cuerpo que cual un mimoso gato se acurrucaba contra él en busca de su calor.

–Si te sirve de consuelo la persona con la que estuve me botó mucho antes de encontrarte- expresó con una nota de amargura –y en ese momento solo éramos tu y yo rubiales… no había nadie más que en ese mundo efímero de 24 alocadas horas- besó la nariz de su muchachito que se ruborizó intensamente -Tú también fuiste el primero después de Moony...-

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado kukuku~ Has la proxima :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pair:**_ _Sirius Black/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un WI (que pasaría si Voldemort no hubiera existido), con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico), lenguaje subido de tono, Shota y Lemon, estáis advertidos._

 _ **Titilo:**_ _**"**_ _Tenías Que Ser Tu"_

 _ **Capítulos:** 5_ _/7_

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _Mil gracias Christine C y DarySnape por comentar! Besos~* Espero que les guste el siguiente capi! :3_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Después de varios días donde la cercanía se interponía a cualquier pensamiento racional, donde solamente eran dos personas que se entregaban con pasión a su encuentro carnal, tallando con su fuego aquello que con palabras no se podía expresar, disfrutando de esa peculiar relación que habían forjado, amándose en silencios interpuestos pues querían negar hasta el final aquello en sus corazones albergaban.

Sirius no muy a gusto, pero considerándolo justo, habló sobre Moony, al menos a grandes rasgos. Dándole el panorama general. Draco escuchó atento sin pronunciar palabra, halagado hondamente por la confidencia que le tuvo. Por estratégica decisión habían mantenido apartado el asunto del ex de Sirius, no es que no le importara a Draco, pero respetaba aquel sentimiento que presentía aún albergaba el corazón del mayor.

A veces Sirius le pedía que se quedara más de la cuenta en sus aposentos, otras, Draco no veía el término de su cercanía hasta el despunte del sol del día siguiente, pero siempre terminaban enredados en los brazos del otro, experimentando no solo el amor físico, sino aquellos momentos que rayando en lo metafísico desnudando su alma en mudas miradas.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes estar aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Sirius recargando su cabeza en la espalda de su joven amante maravillándose con sus singulares estremecimientos involuntarios cada que besaba su sensible piel.

-Mmm… por supuesto, recuerda que soy prefecto y el líder de Slytherin por si lo olvidabas- dijo tan lleno de sí mismo volteando su cuerpo para encarar al mayor.

-Presuntuoso chiquillo- murmuró disimulando una traviesa sonrisa cuando comenzó a besarlo.

Era increíble que tan solo hubieran pasado seis meses desde su primer encuentro, mirándole en retrospectiva parecía haber pasado un par de años, tan lejano y pequeño que se veía, donde la intriga y el remordimiento se situaban y cualquier moralidad y sentido común no podía convivir, no cuando lo que comenzaba a sentir por ese chiquillo rubio que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, comenzaba a acrecentar, multiplicándose con cada nueva cualidad y defecto que apreciaba y absorbía con posesividad, anhelando algo que tal vez no estaba permitido, pero aun así crecía en su interior.

 _-OoO-OoO-_

-Vamos bonito, quédate…- murmuró mientras se estiraba sobre la cama gozando de lo lindo que era despertar al lado de alguien significativo tras hacer el amor.

-Primero quieres que me vaya ahora no quieres- dijo fingiendo muy bien su molestia.

-Pues cambie de opinión rubiales, es de sabios hacerlo- el chico contuvo una risa y la disfrazó de indiferencia.

-Tengo que ir a clases- dijo muy digno ya pulcramente vestido con su uniforme y sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar.

Había puesto una alarma por si se llegaba a quedar dormido y aunque le dolía no poder volverse a acurrucar ante esa abrumadora calidez que representaba Sirius Black, tenía que mantenerse firme –y tú también tienes clase, así que deja de holgazanear y levántate- demandó en tono autoritario buscando con la mirada su varita.

-No eres nada divertido…- murmuró haciendo un puchero.

-Y tampoco tú, así que no sé porque te quejas- dijo para molestia del mayor que sin decir agua va, tiró del pequeño cuerpo hacia sí, sobresaltando al heredero de los Malfoy quien chilló de una manera nada digna -¡Sirius! ¡Suéltame que se arruga mi uniforme!-

-No hasta que me beses- el aristócrata chico arqueó una ceja por la sonrisa fresca que se cargaba el adulto en cuestión, tan lleno de sí mismo ante la premisa de que no lo haría.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un intenso beso que incluso logró ruborizar al moreno.

-¿Ya estas contento?- preguntó lamiendo sus labios juguetonamente –si te aplicas tal vez venga a echarte una mano más tarde- siseó escapando de su agarre para salir con todo su porte intacto de la alcoba.

-Maldito mocoso…- dijo bastante encendido corriendo a bañarse.

* * *

Draco aún no podía creer todo el remolino que se había desatado en torno a ellos. Como había cambiado sin siquiera instarlo, premeditarlo, simplemente había pasado y se desarrollaba a grandes zancadas que parecía sobrenatural.

Era todo tan complicado por lo rápido que iba y más aún porque no debían dejar que nadie supiera lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Sin embargo aún le descolocaba la manera en la que pasaba más tiempo en el cuarto de Sirius que en el suyo, charlando unas veces calmadamente, otras bastante aireadas, pasando de besos pasionales a hacer el amor, a besos rudos y abrazos tiernos.

A veces se preguntaba ¿cómo este hombre increíblemente infantil podía mover su mundo con esa maldita sonrisa lobuna que siempre que la veía logrando hacerlo suspirar? obviamente no de manera abierta.

Lo amaba y con locura aunque tampoco se lo dijera con palabras, así que cambiar la relación que se habían forjado en ese corto tiempo, no era algo que quisiera hacer.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes que beber los fines de semana?- cuestionó Draco sentándose sobre la cama, acomodando la camisa de Sirius sobre su cuerpo, adoraba sentir cerca la tela suave con ese aroma almizclado tan masculino y sensual –es bastante molesto que apestes a alcohol- hizo una mueca.

-Es parte de mi personalidad, encanto- dijo chasqueando la lengua –si no te gusta, tendrás que aguantarte primor que todo esto está dentro del paquete Sirius Plus, tómalo o déjalo-

Draco soltó un bufido y gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar a él. Se le quedó viendo dulcemente con aquellos ojitos inocentes que siempre fascinaban al mayor que sin advertir las intenciones del menor, dejó que con delicadeza le quitara la botella de las manos.

Sirius lo miró con curiosidad pues juró que le iba a dar un trago, pero no fue así. Draco sin dejar de mirarlo, jugueteó con la botella ladeándola de un lado a otro sobre el aire hasta que con aburrimiento, soltó la botella que se rompió contra el suelo.

-¡Oye! Era un buen whisky de fuego del 88- dijo Sirius viendo el líquido derramarse con melancolía -y esa mancha no va a salir fácil de mi tapete-

-No quiero que bebas en mi presencia- proclamó el rubio autoritario tomando su rostro con ambas manos, para que simplemente lo viera a él.

-Pequeño mocoso… espero que estés dispuesto a pagar por eso- dijo sacando una segunda botella y el chico solo rodó los ojos.

-Tienes dos opciones Sirius –dijo con tranquilidad pasando su dedo lentamente por su torso desnudo -Pasar tus tardes del sábado bebiendo tus preciadas botellas del año me importa un carajo, todo lo que quieras hasta perderte como es tu costumbre- comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sirius que envolvía su torso, dejando ver su piel pálida que en seguida secó la garganta del mayor.

-O, podrías dejar de lado esa fría y muerta botella de vidrio para concentrarte en algo mucho mejor, más caliente y delicioso que te dejara beber hasta la última gota de su ser… ¿Qué te parece?- dijo relamiéndose sus labios mostrando ese peculiar punto metálico brillante que acabó al instante con la moralidad del mayor sintiendo como su polla daba un brinco en sus pantalones.

En definitiva ese chiquillo si quisiera lo llevaría al mismísimo infierno tapizado con encantadoras promesas y mansamente se dejaría hacer.

-Que parece… que tenemos un trato, señorito Malfoy…- dijo dejando su segunda botella en su mesa de noche, para atacar salvajemente los labios del menor.

* * *

 _"Merlín que mataría por un poco de Brandy…"_ murmuró para si cuando perdió de vista a Draco Malfoy y toda su opulencia. Sabía que si el líquido oscuro se deslizaba por su garganta podría sobrellevar esas largas horas sin su pequeño rubio.

Suspiró. Sabía que sería peor la espera si se le ocurría ingerir una gota de alcohol. Parecía que la "terapia" de su Slytherin estaba dando resultado pues ya llevaba más de 3 meses sin alcohol en su sistema.

 _"Parece que con cada día que pasa, ese mocoso se hace mas parte de mi..."_ Se dijo sin poder evitar que aquella sonrisa lobuna apareciera.

Estaba tan perdido en sus ideas que no notó a qué hora apreció cierto pocionista de ojos acerina que se plantó en su delante evitando que siguiera avanzando.

-Necesito hablar contigo Black, sígueme- se cruzó de brazos tratando de usar ese tan efectivo truco de lucir imponente que trastornaba a más de un alumno y maestro, pero no a Sirius, para el siempre seria el mismo llorón Quejicus y sin apartarle la mirada ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y a qué viene ese interés en tu servidor, Snape? Sé que te gusto, pero no esperaba una invitación tan directa- el jefe de Slytherin hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene vendrás conmigo que créeme que a mí no me molestaría exhibirte como el imbécil depravado que eres…- Sirius arqueó una ceja.

-¿A qué viene eso, murciélago?- preguntó con desafío hirviendo en sus venas.

-A qué se lo tuyo con Draco…-

Con reticencia le siguió sin decir palabra alguna. Sabía que aquello era serio, pero no tenía idea hasta que punto pues, conociendo durante esos años la conducta implacable de Severus Snape es que en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para vengarse, se aprovecharía…

 _"Tenía que ser"_ se dijo con pesar, contemplando la remota posibilidad de quedarse sin cierto pequeño rubio que le sabía a algo inconcebible.

-Te lo advierto Black; si me entero que le pones una sola mano encima a Draco, te juro que…-

-¿Qué me harás Quejicus? ¿Delatarme con tu agudo sentido del deber y honor?- dijo con burla.

-No me tientes Black… que si no fuera porque el afectado es Draco, ya estuvieras de patitas en la calle con un gran letrero de pederasta en tu frente…- Sirius arrugó el ceño ante la pobre imagen mental. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Y qué planeas Snape?-

-Que dejes esa tontería de una vez por todas, si no yo me encargaré de terminarla por ti…-

* * *

Puede que la amenaza de Snape fuera determinante, pero era una pérdida de tiempo para él analizar los pros y contras de su comportamiento. No podía evitarlo, aquello que sentía con ímpetu por su pequeño amante no era tan ligero como el pocionista retachaba, ni mucho menos como estaba dispuesto a admitir. Así que dejarlo de lado simplemente como una mera calentura del momento (o varias) no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer.

Sin embargo a las pocas semanas Harry se fue a quejar amargamente con el que Snape no le daba tregua en clase.

-¡Ya me tiene harto! creí que se iba a calmar contigo aquí presente pero parece que está más desquiciado que nunca... ¡me quitó 50 puntos por no recitar la realización de una poción de muertos en vida! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera la hemos visto!-

 _"Brillante Snape; desquitándote con mi cachorro en lugar de enfrentarme directamente"_ murmuró para sus adentros viendo a Harry dar vuelas de un lado a otro más que exasperado, ya después pensaría como regresársela.

* * *

Mientras más cerca estaban del fin de curso, Sirius se sentía cada vez mejor con la constante presencia de su rubio que la sentía tan segura; aunque por el lado de su cachorro y el pleito con Snape le hacía comprender que no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas.

Detestaba la mirada del halcón del pocionista sobre de él, esperando que de un momento a otro hiciera un paso en falso o que simplemente estuviese agobiado día y noche por su "obsceno" comportamiento. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo y con el mismísimo Snape, aquello no le quitaba el sueño.

Aunque comenzaba a sentir esa peculiar emoción de dar clases que en más de una vez Moony le describió, no se sentía que fuera un motivo tan de peso en comparación de la relación que se cargaba con su rubia obsesión, puesto que aún no estaba seguro si quería formalizar o no su relación, sabía que lo que tenían no era de ignorar.

Así que sabía que si se lo proponía podría tener unas vacaciones de verano decentes sin problemas con la ley a la vista y porque no, con el chiquillo Slytherin en el panorama.

* * *

Harry ya tenía sus planes bien estructurados y sabía que sería difícil decirle que no, mucho menos cuando se ponía tan insistente y con esa carilla de cachorrito mojado que dominaba a la perfección desde los cinco años, ya sabía que debía de ir empacando sus cosas para un verano de pesca.

La locomotora estaba encendida con una extensa nube humo difuminándose por doquier y era todo un caos digno de admirar como los alumnos cuchicheaban entre barullos y risas, tal y como lo recordaba de sus años de estudiante.

-No te olvides de ir a casa Sirius- reiteró por millonésima vez su ahijado.

-Claro, claro cachorro que te escuche las primeras diez veces- el chico esbozó una sonrisa dándole un rápido abrazo.

-Va a ser muy divertido, seguro papá va a hacer su famoso estofado de trucha-

-Merlín no lo desee que esa cosa aún me deja mal sabor de boca- Harry rio de lo lindo –nos vemos cachorro- la sonrisa de su ahijado se borró cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con su tan fiel enemigo y le mantuvo la mirada por instantes antes de regresar a ver a Sirius.

-Vale, que te estaremos esperando- el de ojos como tormenta le alborotó el cabello y lo vio subir al tren.

-Lindas vacaciones de verano ¿eh?- preguntó un peculiar voz a sus espaldas que sabía que si no estuviese rodeado de chiquillos curiosos, su libido hubiese desatado y ardido en combustión.

-Se podría decir- dijo como que no quiere la cosa, mirando de arriba abajo su elegante porte y como un tímido esbozo de sonrisa aparecía en la afilada cara.

-Espero que las disfrute mucho, profesor Black- murmuró remarcando eso último.

-Igual tu… Malfoy…-

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Nos leemos prontito! Besos~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pair:**_ _Sirius Black/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un WI (que pasaría si Voldemort no hubiera existido), con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico), lenguaje subido de tono, Shota y Lemon, estáis advertidos._

 _ **Titilo:**_ _**"**_ _Tenías Que Ser Tu"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _6/7_

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** _ya solo queda un capi para terminar! Mil gracias Darysnape y ChristineC por comentar! Les mando besitos Darlings~_

 _A leer se ha dicho!_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

Había gozado de dos largas semanas sin nada de qué preocuparse, solo el río calmado, el sol, muchas truchas pescadas, estrellas en el firmamento que brillaban sobre sus cabezas, todo atestado de preguntas por parte de su fiel Prongs sobre la enseñanza y si lo volvería a hacer.

Era obvio que así sería su verano. Claro que se había librado estratégicamente de las pullas e interrogantes de su amigo y querido ahijado, pero, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dialogar con ellos sobre ¿Qué haría en un futuro cercana?, pero por el momento esperaba alargar la espera el mayor tiempo posible ya que aún no estaba seguro de ello.

Le gustaba ser maestro, era un hecho y no le cabía la menor duda, pero más valoraba su dignidad y futuro ya que si las bullas de Snape eran ciertas y abría sin rechistar su boca, tendría que renunciar a Hogwarts lo quisiera o no. Así que tendría que consultárselo con la almohada a conciencia.

Un poco más bronceado, con su cuerpo más tonificado por el ejercicio físico (o al menos así lo sentía), regresó a su solitaria casa donde un Kreacher muy resongón lo recibió a regañadientes preparándole su comida favorita. Solo esperaba que al viejo elfo no se le ocurriera envenenarlo accidentalmente/ a propósito solo para librarse de él.

 _"_ _Aunque dudo que lo haga, lo quiera o no cargo la misma gloriosa sangre que la gritona de Walburga_ " se dijo confianzudamente.

Mientras vegetaba en su cómodo sillón pensando a ratos en su adorado niño rubio, en su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo y sus dulces mohines que siempre mostraba entre sonrojado y molesto, suspiró de solo imaginarlo.

Cuanta falta le hacía a cada momento, pero aunque ansiara verle, sabía que sería suicidio si se acercaba sin una buena coartada a Malfoy Manor donde sabía que cualquier erro de su parte, sería despellejado vivo (y si le preguntaban, adoraba su pellejo divino, muchas gracias) así que comiéndose sus ansias decidió esperar a que su buena suerte obrara magia y que le diera la oportunidad de verle aunque sea un rato en el callejón Diagon.

La puerta sonó y Sirius se sobresaltó. No esperaba visitas, pues tanto James como Harry irían de paseo a Roma por lo que restaba del mes y ya ni hablar de Regulus que ni en sus buenos tiempos entraba por la puerta, así que estuvo decidió a ignorar la cacofonía durante un rato, esperando que si era de vida o muerte, el ruido persistiría y solo tal vez Kreacher se dignaría a cumplir su parte del trato y hacer algo tan simple como abrir la puerta.

Tras veinte minutos de espera, decidió pararse a abrir solo para acabar con el sonido.

-¿Draco?- preguntó boquiabierto cuando lo vio en el umbral de Grimmauld Place.

Pensaba que era una visión. Una muy deliciosa y hermosa visión tan apetecible que sin duda alguna devoraría antes de siquiera poder decir "Quidditch". Los mismos rasgos en esa piel pálida, los ojos grises tan claros que se clavaban en los suyos y ese hermosamente acomodado cabello rubio que caía sobre su ceja. Tan espigado, con su porte aristocrático, pero tan dolorosamente que casi podía tocarle…

-¿Vas a seguir contemplándome o me vas a invitar a entrar?- preguntó el heredero de los Malfoy con la nariz y mejillas enrojecidos. El sol estaba en lo alto a todo lo que daba y parecía que el chico ya había esperado bastante.

El mayor aun sin palabras lo dejó pasar sin apartarle la vista.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó lo primero que salió de su boca y notó que no fue lo más brillante que pudo decir.

-Son demasiadas preposiciones Sirius…- dijo entrando al recinto como Pedro por su casa, Sirius bufó viéndolo dejar sus maletas a un lado a la par que se deshacía de su camisa desabotonada que traía.

Sentándose con toda su dignidad en el sillón más próximo que halló, observó analítico la peculiar estancia a ratos lúgubre y a ratos insípida para su gusto.

-No es que no me alegre, pero ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó fisgón el de ojos de tormenta acuclillándose frente al chico que aparentó indiferencia alzando sus delgados hombros.

-Digamos que no quería pasar todo el verano en Malfoy Manor…- desvió la mirada hacia el grisáceo tapiz que le hizo arrugar la nariz.

-¿Pero tu querido papi no te regañará, solecito de Malfoy Manor?- preguntó con divertimiento acercándolo hacia sí.

-Descuida, tengo un plan de respaldo- se relamió los labios mostrando la brillante pieza de metal en su lengua que cualquier cuestionamiento podía irse de paseo.

Se besaron hambrientos.

Sirius tenía sus dudas del porque estaba ahí, si acaso era producto de su ardiente imaginación o la falta de Draco en su sistema pero no le importaba, aprovecharía cada instante que le diera la vida.

Lo besó con ansia y deseo, la llamarada pasional de su pecho ansiaba salir y expandirse, siendo su amor sometido y entregado en las manos de aquel con cariño besaba cada parte de él.

Apenas y podía darse abasto con sus manos deseosas, lo poseería sin tregua alguna, sin vergüenza. Era tan suyo ese rubio que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudieran pensar.

-¿A que no podías estar lejos de tu papacito?- preguntó jocoso contra su cuello, recorriendo su sensible piel con la lengua, succionando a su gusto, sintiéndolo vibrar bajo su toque.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer...-dijo juguetón mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Pequeño rufián- dijo metiendo sus manos en su pantalón, apretando las firmes nalgas, delineándolas con sus palmas abiertas, desprendiéndose con rapidez de sus prendas inferiores, acariciando cada porción de piel expuesta ante él, ansiando hacerse con ese delgado cuerpo de una vez por todas.

Draco con travesura, acarició la erección del mayor a través de la gruesa tela de mezclilla, sorprendiéndose por lo listo que estaba.

-¿Lo quieres, dulzura?-

-Siempre…- murmuró con media sonrisa.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- dijo desabrochado de un movimiento sus pantalones, sintiendo como esas largas piernas suaves rodeaban su cintura. El rubio tembló echándole los brazos al cuello, sin dejar de besarlo.

Punteó su entrada, mientras que él otro descaradamente se movía incitante sobre su endurecido pene. Entró de una vez en él, quemándose en el acto por la abrumada estrechez y lo caliente que era en su interior.

No importaba cuantas veces pasaran, siempre se maravillaba con ese momento, donde rompía la barrera de la lógica y lo físico para volverse uno con Draco, en ese plano que rayaba lo espiritual.

Una vez que el rubio se acostumbró a la invasión, lo embistió como poseso, arrancándole deliciosos gemidos que acallaba con cada beso salvaje que le repartía; enterrándose cada vez más profundo, entrando y saliendo de ese delgado cuerpo que gemía y gritaba incongruencias, moviendo sus caderas, tirando de sus cabellos, demandando por más de la forma más vulgarmente posible.

Instándolo a seguir en el suelo, Sirius se recostó a la par que su joven amante relamiéndose los labios se sentó sobre él, auto penetrándose.

-Oh Merlín… es enorme…- murmuró recargando la frente contra la del pelinegro que rió ladino.

-Y es todo tuyo primor…- el chico tomando las manos del mayor, comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando, imponiendo el rito, deshaciéndose en jadeos.

Abrazándose a su espalda, acompasó su movimiento. Entre gruñidos y besos, ninguno podía ser tierno, ansiaban sentirse de esa manera, follar sin reparos ni tapujos, sexo en su estado más puro, complaciéndose el uno al otro, entregándose al máximo.

Con un gemido ahogado se corrieron, temblando por el éxtasis que acababan de experimentar, observándose con miradas traviesas, cómplices. Besándose ahora lento y recuperando sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Me encantas...- dijo acariciando la mejilla arrebolada- aunque la espalda me está matando-

-Ya estás viejo- se burló el chico enterrando sus dedos en la melena rizada.

-Muy gracioso niñato... pero bien que te gusta que te dé bien duro este viejo-

-Tal vez...- dijo pensándolo detenidamente antes de besarlo nuevamente de forma tan ardiente que la nube de éxtasis se reavivó en su interior. Con toda la calma del mundo se colocó nuevamente los pantalones, de manera tan provocativa que Sirius volvió a endurecerse.

-¿Hey porque te vistes, bonito? Me encanta la vista- el rubio rió de lado pues una traviesa idea había surcado su mente.

-Porque sería bueno que me enseñaran algo más que el recibidor- dijo giñándole el ojo dándole a entender exactamente lo que quería.

En verdad que su chico podía ser tan sensual cuando se lo ponía y eso le encantaba.

–¿Qué demonios significa esto Sirius? – exclamó una voz que tan bien conocía sacándolo de ese delicioso mundo de suave satín blanco y regresó a ver a su ahijado que lo veía con ojos desorbitados.

Harry aun sin poderse creer ver entre todas las personas a Draco-Mal-Nacido-Malfoy en casa de su padrino, parado como si nada, tan quitado de la pena mostrando incontables chupetones en su torso desnudo y fluidos de dudosa procedencia, comenzó a airearse por la ironía que presuponía que la persona que más quería, estuviese exactamente con la persona que más detestaba.

–Harry… no es para que te exaltes…–

–¿Qué no me exalte? ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? ¡Si estas con este!– dijo señalando al Slytherin que rodó los ojos.

–Cuidadito Potter no puedes tratarme de "este", así que hazle un favor al mundo y tus berrinches puedes llevártelos a otro lado que aquí no hacen falta– dijo el chico tomando del suelo su camisa arrugada a la par que Sirius que acomodaba sus pantalones.

–¡Draco!– amenazó Sirius al chico que solo se alzó de hombros y escondiendo su gesto dolido, arrugó el ceño.

–Está bien, está bien, me iré con mi tío Reg… ya que esto pinta para largo con nuestro querido Drama Queen- siseó aparentando divertido ante el gruñido que le lanzó el Gryffindor -nos vemos después Sirius…- dijo dándole un profundo beso que erizó hasta la medula a Harry -Hasta luego, Potty- se despidió en modo juguetón desapareciendo tras las llamaradas verdes de los polvos flu.

–Ok, no diré que no es lo que parece pues es realmente lo que parece y no me avergüenza– dijo tan llanamente que el chico boqueó por unos instantes.

–¡Pero Sirius, esto es inaudito! Sabes cuánto lo odio, sabes lo maldito que es, tú, tú mismo lo viste, como me trata–

–Si lo sé, pero tú tampoco te quedas a tras cachorro. Incluso al principio de año vi muchas veces que tú iniciaste y que preferí hacerme de la vista gorda–

–¡SIRIUS!– chilló Harry cubriendo sus ojos –él es una mala persona, no te conviene, es de lo peor, pedante, pendenciero, cretino, insufrible, imbécil…–

–¡Suficiente!- dijo Sirius comenzando a irritarse –Harry… por Merlín que te estas comportando como crio, Draco no es… bueno… si es un maldito pedante de lo peor, pero solo a veces; si lo conocieras sabrías que es mucho más que eso–

–¡No necesito conocerlo! ¡Y no quiero hablar de él ni que tú lo veas! –

–Cachorro… creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones de quien puedo o no puedo ver…– _"ya ni hablar con quién follo o quiero una relación"_ se dijo a sí mismo para no hacer rabiar más a su ahijado.

–Pero no puedes ir en serio con él– Sirius se frotó la frente con cansancio. Había escuchado más de cinco "no" en menos de cinco minutos y sentía que en lugar de estar en plena discusión con su ahijado, estaba discutiendo con su papá –creí que realmente amabas a Remus…–

Eso sí fue un golpe bajo para él. Jamás esperó que jugara con esa carta, pero así fue y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Y así lo hice, durante veinte años de mi vida de los cuales no me arrepiento ni un poco… pero que no puedo seguir arrastrando por más tiempo a cuestas, no después de que decidí ponerme en pie y avanzar-

–Pero no puedes reemplazarlo; al menos no con él… sé que algo trama, tiene que ser así siendo él. No quiero que te haga daño Sirius–

Sirius casi podía reír por la idea del complicado entramado que se estaba armando en la mente de su ahijado, si tan solo supiera que él fue el que después de mucho pensarlo, se lanzó de lleno a ese mar extraño del que no había retorno y si pudiera volver a hacerlo, lo haría gustoso.

–No soy tan ingenuo Harry, me ofendes- dijo tranquilamente– aparte no lo estoy reemplazando- el chico abrió los ojos aún sin poder creerlo.

–¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No quiero escucharte!– dijo saliendo por donde había entrado dejando a Sirius muy turbado sobre su sillón.

 _"_ _Esto es perfecto…"_ se dijo con ironía viendo las llamas verdes apagarse.

* * *

Sirius no sabía qué hacer. De todos los posibles escenarios, jamás imagino eso. Hacía más de una semana que no sabía de nadie, estaba tan ensimismado con su problemática mental que no había tenido cabeza para nada más.

Sabía que Harry sobreactuaría cuando se enterara, pero no esperó que a tal extremo como si fuese un error haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy _"venga que decir enamorado a mi edad…"_ se dijo con sorna, sabiendo que su subconsciente habla hablado después de tanto tenerlo acallado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Miró con lamentación las maletas de su rubio y suspiró.

Aun había mucho que debía de hablar con ese rubio, exponerse por primera vez, arrojarse a lo desconocido.

–Creo que ya va siendo hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa…–

* * *

Lo que a continuación hizo era algo que hubiese preferido ahorrarse, pero ya que estaba acomodando sus prioridades, lo mínimo que se esperaría de su parte, era hacer las cosas bien, y claro, eso incluía involucrar a su querido hermano menor.

-¿En serio podrías entregarle esa carta?- su hermano ya se estaba llevando las cosas de Draco y con recelo miró la carta extendida a su persona; esa tarea era lo que menos deseaba; ya era demasiado el mal humor que se cargaba Draco para que encima de ello, Sirius también quisiera aprovecharse de su buena disposición.

-No soy tu maldita lechuza Sirius- dijo el menor de los Black rodando los ojos por estar en medio de tantos lamentos de su sobrino querido y de su hermano cabeza hueca.

-Pero necesito que se la entregues, él confía en ti y necesito urgentemente verle-

-¿Y porque no vas en persona a verle?- Sirius no era tonto y sabía que su niño estaría molesto por haber dejado pasar tiempo sin cruzar palabra.

-Es complicado Regui…- el menor rodó los ojos nuevamente.

-Espero que realmente vayas enserio con él, Sirius, porque si no, no te lo perdonaré- amenazó –porque créeme cuando te digo que te irá mal si te andas de sentimientos tibios con Draco-

-Si no lo hago porque quiero acostarme el, ya lo hice por cierto- Regulus hizo una mueca de asco arrugando su nariz, disipando cualquier intento de imagen mental que estaba formándose en su mente, definitivamente no necesitaba eso.

-No me interesa saberlo….-

-Pero quiero más que eso yo… es estúpido, lo se… creo que estoy enamorado de él- Regulus abrió los ojos de par en par. Eso no lo esperaba de su hermano, ni en un millón de años, al menos, no después de haber terminado su relación de años con Remus Lupin.

-Pues si es así, ¿para que eres un inútil Gryffindor que lucha por sus ideales? Si lograste convencer a mamá para no echarte de la casa y más aún dejarte la casa, decirle las cosas de frente será pan comido-

-Pero Snape…- su hermano suspiró cancinamente frotando su entrecejo. ¿Por qué le había tocado un hermano así? Era lo que se preguntaba. Armándose de paciencia le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió.

-Descuida cabeza de bambú… que de Severus me encargó yo-

* * *

Tenía que aclarar también las cosas con su ahijado, así que colocándose una chaqueta de cuero, subió a su motocicleta mágica dirigiéndose al Valle de Godric. En la carta que esperaba que en ese momento estuviese leyendo Draco, lo citaba para verse en las 3 escobas en Hogsmeade. Sabía que no le daba mucho tiempo, pero conociendo a su niño como lo conocía, sabía que por deber y curiosidad iría a verle, exigiendo con su mirada gris una clara explicación de porqué le había tomado tanto tiempo decidirse a hablarle.

–Hey Paddy que no te esperábamos…– dijo entre sorprendido y avergonzado James cuando le abrió la puerta, lo cual era raro, muy raro y mucho más porque disimuladamente cubría con su cuerpo toda la puerta.

–Solo venía a hablar con Harry- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolcillos mirando con disimulo aquello que trataba a toda costa ocultar.

–Sí, la otra vez regresó muy molesto de tu casa ¿Qué le hiciste?- nervioso regresando la mirada almendrada atrás y luego lo miró con una muy sospechosa sonrisa.

–Nada, yo nada, que soy casi un santo– dijo no muy a gusto por esa mentirilla que lanzó, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a hablarle sobre Draco –oye pero déjame pasar ¿Qué así tratas a tu querido Paddy? –

-Es que no es un buen momento… la verdad creo que será mejor…– no pudo terminar por unos pasos que se acercaron.

–¿Sirius? – el de ojos de tormenta se acalambró. " _No puede ser…"_ se dijo en su mente al enfocar aquellos ojos color miel regresándole la mirada _"me quiero volver troll de montaña…"_

–¿Remus? –

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Nos leemos el domingo para el final! Besos~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pair:**_ _Sirius Black/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un WI (que pasaría si Voldemort no hubiera existido), con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico), lenguaje subido de tono, Shota y Lemon, estáis advertidos._

 _ **Titilo:**_ _**"**_ _Tenías Que Ser Tu"_

 _ **Capítulos:** 7_ _/7_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

¿Cómo actuar frente a tu ex? Eso era lo que se preguntaba mirando de soslayo el semblante tranquilo y melancólico de Remus, aquel con el cual deseó durante un largo tiempo formar una familia, vivir en ese utópico pensamiento de sellar su amor y sentimientos con una argolla, una ceremonia y un "vivieron felices para siempre" salido de un precioso cuento de hadas que pensó que estaba destinado para ellos.

Que bello hubiera sido... claro si Remus no se hubiese cansado de todo su vana actitud infantil y él hubiese cedido sin reproches a su rectitud. Que fácil suena él "hubiera" pero tanto distaba de la realidad que caminan, que ya simplemente no valía la pena siquiera pensarlo.

Remus quería hablar y Sirius sin poder negarse a obtener el "digno" cierre, aceptó ir a Hogsmeade en su compañía, ese mágico lugar que tantas veces los vio mostrándose cariño y devoción entre caricias dulces y besos, que ahora tan lejano se veía.

-¿Así que profesor Black?- preguntó con una nota de alegría el castaño que por instinto Sirius sonrió.

-Claro, el profesor más sexy que Hogwarts alguna vez conoció- dijo dándole un empujón de esos que tantas veces se dieron con camaradería y que ahora, parecía lo apropiado después de cerca de tres años y medio sin verse, tanto habían cambiado desde que habían estado juntos.

Físicamente sus semblante habían envejecido sólo un poco, pero en cuestiones más profundas, ninguno de los dos parecía sentir esa imperiosa necesidad de tomarse de las manos, ese intrínseco deseo de buscar sus miradas y ese revoloteando en el estómago ya no estaba presente... era tan extraño pero ciertamente liberador.

-Sirius, yo debo pedirte perdón por lo que pasó… no pude hacerlo antes, pero debo hacerlo ahora- dijo parándose frente de él -debí de haber sido más claro y no irme de esa manera- el del ojos como la tormenta le puso la mano enfrente de su rostro para que no siguiera.

Sabía que no era lo adecuado pues Remus era el menos indicado para pedir disculpa.

-Venga Rem que me lo tenía bien merecido, y soy yo el que debería de pedirte perdón. ¿Cuantas veces intentaste hacer algo por mí y cuantas veces me negué a escucharte? esa es la realidad y no sabes cuándo lamento no haber sido mejor por nosotros- hizo una pausa que a Remus le supo una eternidad.

-James me dijo que lo pasaste fatal... – dijo el castaño apretando sus manos con nerviosismo, verdaderamente afectado.

-He tenido mis mejores momentos- le restó importancia a esos momentos en los que se sintió tan perdido y solo, negado y con su orgullo destrozado, donde no había mejor alivio que una botella en sus manos e interminables crudas monumentales; todo sanado y resarcido por unas hábiles manos frágiles y aristocráticas que se negaban a abandonarle.

-No creas que hacerlo me hizo muy feliz... fue muy difícil para mí también- continuó Remus como queriendo aun exponer todo aquello que se había guardado –cuantas veces intenté regresar contigo, sin importarme nada, pero una parte de mí que ni siquiera conocía me lo impedía, jurándome y perjurándome quera lo mejor para ambos-

-Y tenías razón Remus, se te ve bien; el tiempo que ha pasado ha obrado grandes cambios en nosotros- dijo acomodando sus manos tras su cabeza – aparte me dijo un pajarito por ahí que has estado saliendo con alguien- Remus bajó la mirada avergonzado.

No era un secreto, pero ser pronunciado por los labios de su anterior pareja no era fácil, mucho menos cuando se lo decía con tal tranquilidad –Hey que no es reproche, de hecho si te hace feliz, eso me alegra a mí también-

-Si... una chica muy linda... me ha ayudado mucho en estos últimos meses-

Ni falta hacía para darse una idea de que se lo explicara, pues James se lo había contado en su tiempo; conocía y de sobra a esa adorable chica que tanto ayudó a Remus, pues también la había visto crecer; la dulce Dora Tonks que desde que había conocido a Remus, se desvivía en tiernas miradas por él. Ella era todo lo que su antiguo amante necesitaba, tan diferente a él y estaba más que seguro que podría darle lo que merecía y más.

-Ya...- contestó viendo el panorama perdiéndose en esas tonalidades que se difuminaban en dorados tan puros como el cabello de cierto niño pijo que ya en ese momento no tenía ni idea, mucho menos la certeza si había leído su carta; si acaso seguía enfurruñado por no haberlo defendido más en contra de los enceguecidos prejuicios de su ahijado.

-No te lo dije con afán alguno de lastimarte- la voz de Remus lo regresó al momento y sonrió.

\- Vega, descuida Remsie que está bien, es lógico después de tanto tiempo. Y no eres de piedra querido amigo- el castaño rio como antes y Sirius pudo relajarse. Realmente podían quedar en buenos términos y rescatar aquella preciada amistad que con el término de su relación consideró perdida.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a las tres escobas para poder seguir charlando?- aquellos ojos miel lo miraron como ayer, tan dulces y risueños que suspiró al recordar al pequeño Remus del que estaba perdidamente enamorado -si quieres puedes pedir tu favorito whisky, seguro Madame Rosmerta tiene una buena colección- Sirius rio ante eso último negando con la cabeza.

-Descuida, no estoy bebiendo mí una gota de alcohol-

-¿Es enserio?- El castaño arqueó una ceja escéptico que volvió a hacer reír al moreno que reiteró que no bebía.

-Si... hace 4 meses y 1 semana que estoy sobrio y planeo seguir así por mucho tiempo- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, esperando que su tan benévolo niño estuviese orgulloso y que le ofreciera algún premio por tan resistente que era a la tentación.

-Cuánto me alegra, Sirius- dijo de todo corazón abrazándole en el acto -dime quien es la persona afortunada- la sonrisa lobuna desapareció del de rizos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-De que estas tan cambiado amigo mío, y si te conozco como te conozco, sé que Sirius Black sólo movería su carreta por algo de extrema fuerza y eso tiene que ser alguien que te está motivando- el otro bufó indignado por la falta de decisión que veía en él, pero aunque fuera lo que decía, no le gustaría volver a escucharlo.

-Siempre te querré Sirius, espero que seas muy feliz con esa persona que está cobrando grandes cambios en ti- dijo dándole un roce en la mejilla que apenas y podía considerarse beso –espero que en el futuro podamos seguir viéndonos… Paddy-

-Tenlo por seguro Moony- le guiñó el ojos con aquel gesto galante de antaño viéndole alejarse, sintiendo una ligereza de alma que no esperó sentir que tanto le alegraba.

-Qué lindo ver esa escena tan conmovedora- se erizó hasta la medula con aquella voz siseante que estaba tras de él.

-¡Draco!- gritó. Con honestidad no esperó verlo ahí, bien era cierto que lo había citado en las tres escobas, pero no tan temprano que le hacía peguntarse ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? Y ¿Cuánto escuchó de la conversación?

El chico con un bufido digno se cruzó de brazos antes de darla media vuelta.

-Venga rubiales que no es para que te pongas así- dijo divertido por tal semblante que traía.

-No, si por mí ni te molestes- dijo comenzando a andar sin importarle que el adulto en cuestión estuviese pisándole los talones.

-Mira que tu escena de celos es tan adorable que hace que me emocione- dijo sardónico viendo cómo se ofuscaba el rubio arrugando su respingona nariz.

-¿Quién te está celando? Si Sirius Black es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana sin que le importe nadie más, vuelve con tu querido lobito que se nota que se desviven el uno por el otro…- dijo haciendo bolita el pergamino de su carta y se lo arrojó.

-Cambio de palabras, no eres nada lindo- dijo deteniéndolo por el codo mientras el menor intentaba zafarse.

-¿Y? Qué importa que no lo sea, tu tampoco lo eres - Sirius río. Como adoraba a ese niño berrinchudo.

-¿Y sabes qué más?-

-¿Qué?- dijo frunciendo su boca porque la fuerza del mayor era demasiada y no podía librarse de su agarre por más que luchaba.

-Que te quiero- se detuvo abruptamente mirándolo perplejo –lo que dije dulzura-

-Pues… no te creo- dijo bajando la mirada. Sirius arqueó la ceja y sin decir agua va, lo tomó de la nuca e inclinándose rápidamente, le robó un beso que tomando por sorpresa al menor, abrió los ojos rehuyéndole a su toque, pero cegado por la pasión, no tardó en responder ansioso, entreabrió su boca dejando que la lengua experta degustara a su antojo su húmedo interior.

-¿Ahora si me crees?- preguntó ladino relamiéndose sus labios, mientras el otro recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Sabías que hay muchas personas viéndonos como si fuéramos un bizarro espectáculo?-

-Pues si les gusta pueden mirar lo que quieran- dijo rodeando su estrecha cintura divertido por el bochorno del menor.

-Yo también te quiero…- dijo en voz apenas audible para él, haciendo que a Sirius se le expandiera el pecho de tanto gozo de escuchar esas pequeñas palabras que tanto pesaban -pero esto no está bien-

-¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo?-

-No tengo miedo...- dijo muy digno ocultando su rostro en su pecho -pero si mi padre se entera...-

-Ya perdí a la persona que amaba una vez por mi ineptitud. Co lo haré una segunda vez-

-Pero mi padrino sabe de lo nuestro… ya no tarda mucho para que mis padres también lo sepan. Seguro y padre te tratará de humillar públicamente y me mandará finalmente a Durmstrang, y si eso pasa estoy seguro que no podrías esperar por mí…- Sirius soltó una risotada ante la viva imaginación de su niño que se ofuscó por su ligereza.

-Pequeño, si pude esperar pacientemente porque Regulus admitiera de viva voz que era un acosador de murciélago grasientos después de haberlo hostigado por 10 años, créeme que la paciencia es algo que puedo llevar acabo demasiado bien y por ti, créeme que si tengo que esperar y pelear con tu padre, lo haré- el chico abrió sus ojos y se abalanzó contra él.

-Gracias…-

 _-OoO—1 año después-OoO-_

Como era de esperar, una vez la bola de nieve rodando cuesta abajo, nada podía detenerla, igual que el gran alboroto que se armó en torno a su relación que cuando los descubrieron con las manos en la masa, se armó el gran alboroto y ya ni hablar del grito a cielo que pegaron por igual los habitantes de la mansión Malfoy.

Draco fue mandado a Durmstrang a terminar los dos últimos años y Sirius fue obligado a esperar por él pues en palabras de Lucius Malfoy "si realmente lo amas, te harás digno de él"

Después del primer año que había sido un tormento sin poder comunicarse libremente sin el escrutinio paterno, Sirius ya no podía soportar la idea de no ver a su niño bonito que le daban unas tremendas ganas de pasar inadvertido en la academia Durmstrang convertido en su forma animaga y robarse a un muy lindo niño rubio.

Sabía que le iría peor si hacia eso, así que retorciendo su ansia y fajando su corazón, seguía trabajando en hacerse merecedor del cariño de Draco, esperando tal y como había prometido.

Nuevamente hablaba con su cachorro, reacio a cualquier comentario Malfoy dependiente así que decidiendo llevar la fiesta en paz, así lo hizo.

-Creí que lucharías por él- fue lo que dijo Remus sin poder creérselo por quien estaba esperando su amigo Paddy.

-Lo estoy haciendo; me hago valer ante los ojos del imbécil de Lucius y cree me qué voy bien ya tengo el apoyo de Cissy así que ya es ganancia- dijo con tremenda sonrisa al recordar la sorpresa al principio de su prima, pero su total bendición cuando Draco habló con ella.

-Pero ¿estás seguro que Lucius no se opondrá una vez que Draco cumpla la mayoría de edad?-

-Claro que no, aunque el odio sea mutuo entre nosotros, tengo tanto dinero en el banco a mi nombre, un apellido de renombre y beldad que no podrá ponerme un pero que valga- dijo risueño que Remus solo pudo rodar los ojos.

-Y ya no hablar de humildad-

Sirius rió de lo lindo. Sabía que cuando Draco volviera, él sería finalmente un hombre que mereciera tener a su lado y honestamente ya no podía aguardar a la espera de ese día.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno, es todo por mi parte, espero que el fic fuera de su agrado y que les pudiese sacar aunque sea una sonrisa~ Mil gracias a los que siguieron este fic desde el principio y los que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme hermosos rr~ Mil besos! Nos leemos en el siguiente fic!


End file.
